Teens
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Querían divertirse. Ir a fiestas, aparentar ser adultos, tomar sus propias decisiones y hacer lo que se les plazca, sin que sus padres se metieran en sus vidas. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Muchas cosas, demasiadas. Hetateens. AU. No yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir. La única excepción de esto es mi OC de México, Andrea Hernández~

**Summary: **Querían divertirse. Ir a fiestas, aparentar ser adultos, tomar sus propias decisiones y hacer lo que se les plazca, sin que sus padres se metieran en sus vidas. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Muchas cosas, demasiadas. Hetateens. AU. Varios Pairings.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, supongo. A excepción de que debo avisarles que este un fanfic Hetero, y también hay un poco de "Lenguaje adolescente", but nada grave. Varios Pairings.

**Notas: **Well, ésta vez me pareció muy interesante hacer un fanfic sobre esto, sobre todo porque precisamente yo estoy en "esa edad" en las que a todos les encanta llamarnos "pavos" por lo alborotados e irritables que estamos. Siempre me suceden un montón de cosas, las vivo con mis amigos y amigas, y siempre me ha parecido muy divertido e interesante. También se encuentran los conflictos con los padres y hermanos, por supuesto, que también son una parte muy importante LOL so, me pareció interesante hacer un fanfic con los personajes de hetalia en ésta etapa. Qué divertido e interesante es verlos haciendo las cosas que gente de mi edad acostumbra a hacer, al menos para mí. Sinceramente, me la estoy pasando muy bien escribiendo ésto. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí x'D.

En este prólogo me centro en las chicas, pero el primer capítulo es bastante largo y gira en torno a los chicos. Debo decirles que me encanta la idea de meterlos en problemas y hacerlos "sufrir" un poquito, es lindo humillarlos LOL so, no se extrañen si ven varias veces que lo hago x'D.

Sin más, espero que disfruten tanto leyendo este fanfic como yo escribiéndolo.

**Nombres:**

Emma Vanderhoeven - Bélgica

Andrea Hernández - México

Richelle Edelstein - Fem! Austria

Stephanie Moreau - Seychelles

Adrienne Bontecou - Mónaco

Mei Mei - Taiwán

Elizabeta Héderváry - Hungría

* * *

><p>La noche en las calles de Nueva York en pleno otoño eran heladas, naturalmente, y era precisamente por eso que los jóvenes preferían estar dentro de algún local tomando un chocolate caliente o viendo una película, acobijados por la calefacción. Era muy extraño verlos caminando por las calles o platicando en algún parque, puesto que era mucho más ameno y confortable estar cómodos y calientitos en algún otro lugar.<p>

Era por eso que las indignadas jovencitas de la World Academy no terminaban de preguntarse por qué _cariños _seguían paradas en pleno parque lleno de árboles y frío viento. Obviamente, entre toda la gente normal, ellas no eran la excepción de personas que preferían estar acobijadas durante una noche fría. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, también valía estar plantadas en pleno parque si por lo menos alguno de los idiotas que tenían por amigos se hubiesen aparecido pronto y las hubiesen abrazado o cobijado ellos mismos. Pero no, porque ni siquiera querían dar señales de vida.

— ¡Pero qué indecentes! ¡No voy a tolerar que me traten así! Le diré a mi padre que hable con los suyos, sí. ¡No es posible esta impuntualidad! Podría estar haciendo algo más productivo, ¡Como practicar piano! —Richelle era, sin duda alguna, de las más enfadadas. Pero en cuanto a indignación, todas lo estaban. Incluso Mei Mei, que por lo menos tenía como comunicarse con Kiku.

Todas tenían afuera su celular y se dedicaban a teclear frenéticamente, ceñudas, mientras soltaban pequeños gruñidos de vez en cuando.

—Donde no vengan pronto los niños, me los chingo—Espetó una enfadadísima Andrea, que tenía en las manos su _blackberry _y se dedicaba a mentársela toda a su querido amigo Alfred por medio del Pin, por no haberle avisado que se había cambiado de celular. Y lo peor, sin avisarle. Había estado enviándole millones de Pines y mensajes como imbécil para nada, y no se dio cuenta hasta que Kiku le explicó a Mei Mei por mensaje que Alfred había cambiado de número.

—Insisto, niñas, hay que dejarlos botados e irnos nosotras por un chocolate caliente—Volvió a sugerir Elizabeta, mientras rodaba los ojos y leía hastiada la pantalla de su celular. Las demás jóvenes asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo, pero ni siquiera Elizabeta se movió. Ellas no eran tan idiotas como sus amigos. —Andrei me dijo que estaba saliendo de casa, y de ahí no me ha vuelto a contestar. Ni siquiera ha leído el mensaje.

—Pero Kiku dice que ni siquiera lo han recogido aún. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Él no se tiene la culpa, no me gustaría dejarlo plantado—Objetó Mei Mei, con las mejillas levemente infladas y sin dejar de teclear ni por un segundo su celular.

—El tonto de Gilbert tampoco quiere responder—Agregó Richelle, masajeándose las sienes con frustración y con una mano en la cintura. No podía creer que el idiota no tuviese la inteligencia de leer siquiera un mensaje cuando su celular vibraba. ¿En dónde estaba el caballerismo?

—Pero, aparte de Kiku, ninguno de los niños responde. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó finalmente Stephanie, haciendo un puchero y acomodándose el cabello, con la mirada fija también en la pantalla de su celular. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, ceñuda, cuando de pronto el descubrimiento de Adrienne las tomó a todas por sorpresa.

—Hey, ¿En dónde está Emma? Hace tan sólo un segundo estaba aquí, parada…—Murmuró, desconcertada, mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor. Nada, no había ni rastro de la belga. El resto de las jóvenes se dio cuenta, y todas comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a su amiga, sin éxito alguno. Entonces comenzaron a desesperar, y los mensajes que le enviaron a sus amigos fueron ahora más urgentes.

— ¡Es inútil! ¡Ninguno responde! ¡No es posible, carajo! —Se quejó la mexicana, soltando un bufido y dándole un fuerte pisotón al suelo. Luego, sin poder disimular su preocupación, volteó a ver a las demás — ¿Ustedes creen que…sólo haya ido al baño?

—Lo dudo, Emmie no suele irse de esa manera sin avisarle a nadie. Sabe que nos preocuparíamos—Negó Elizabeta, igual de preocupada que todas y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su celular. Su rostro estaba pálido de pronto, y lo único que podía desear en ese momento era que la belga se encontrara bien. Pero le era imposible con aquel mal presentimiento que las cubría a todas de manera aterradora.

—No puede ser, incluso Kiku dejó de contestarme…

—Tiene que ser una broma. No puede ser que Emma haya desaparecido así. ¡Deben de estar jugando con nosotras! S-Sí, seguro que ellos ya llegaron y quieren darnos un susto. Sí, por supuesto. ¡Ellos piensan que pueden asustarnos!

—Me gustaría pensar eso, Stephanie. Así todo se arreglaría con un simple y bien puesto golpe a los idiotas indecentes, pero…si es así, ¿A qué esperan? Además, no hemos visto la camioneta de la Señora Jones pasar. Dudo mucho que eso esté pasando.

El comentario de la austriaca fue seguido por un silencio incómodo y sepulcral. La preocupación era demasiado visible en el rostro de todas, y era evidente que ninguna era capaz de tranquilizarse. El mal presentimiento las rodeaba, a todas, y era realmente escalofriante. Era una sensación muy extraña, y por alguna razón más de una sentía que era algo más que un mal presentimiento. Pero les causaba tanto miedo que nadie se atrevía a intentar identificar qué era.

Bueno, casi nadie. Andrea de pronto se había tensado, y observaba ceñuda y directamente hacia el suelo, con aquella singular expresión que solía hacer cada vez que se concentraba en algo. Se mordía levemente el labio inferior, con un deje de nerviosismo, y de pronto se había puesto pálida como un fantasma. Había algo que le impedía alzar la mirada.

— ¿No se sienten observadas? —Inquirió por fin, en un tembloroso susurro. Entonces todas ahogaron un grito y se voltearon para ver en todas direcciones, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa. —Nos están observando.

Fue la última palabra antes del coro de gritos de auxilio que se hiciera presente. Forcejeos, golpes, gemidos y lloriqueos. Eso fue lo último que las jóvenes escucharon proveniente de las bocas de sus amigas, antes de desplomarse bajo los aterradores efectos del somnífero que las obligaron a inhalar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas constructivas? Todo es muy bien recibido~!<strong>


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, yo solo lo tomo prestado para escribir sin fines de lucro~ c:**

* * *

><p>Tardó un buen rato en resignarse a salir de la regadera, y lo único que logró convencerlo de hacerlo fueron los gritos enfadados de su madre. Entre bufidos y maldiciones, el joven se limitó a contestarle con otro grito igual de irritado, tomando con fiereza la toalla y comenzando a secarse con ella. Como era de esperarse, la Señora Kirkland se indignó al notar que su hijo le alzaba la voz, como últimamente había estado sucediendo con frecuencia, y se ocupó de sermonearlo desde fuera de la puerta de su habitación, mientras él se vestía con desgana en su habitación.<p>

— ¿Cuántas veces te he repetido que no puedes alzarle la voz a las mujeres? ¡Y no solo a las mujeres! _God save the Queen, Arthur, I'm your Mother! _No sé que demonios te ha estado pasando últimamente, ¡Pero más te conviene normalizarte y cooperar con las cosas muy pronto, jovencito, o te irá mal!¿Me estás escuchando? _Hurry up! Alison will be here son!_ —Las palmadas que le indicaban que se apresurara no hiceron más que aletargar al chico dentro de la habitación, que parecía más que dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por contradecir a su madre.

—Yo ni siquiera quería ir, tú fuiste la que me comprometió, _bloody hell…—_Murmuró por lo bajo el niño, mientras se abotonaba los vaqueros y se abrochaba el cinturón. Luego, esperanzado en que su madre no hubiese escuchado eso, comenzó a buscar una camisa en su clóset. Justo antes de que sus deseos fueran frustrados, acompañados del ruido parecido al chillido de un ratón propio de su madre cuando lo atrapaba desobedeciéndola.

— ¡Arthur Kirkland! ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir? ¿Acaso fue un insulto, señorito? ¡A tu padre le encantará saberlo cuando regrese a casa! Así que más te vale divertirte esta noche, ¡Porque dudo que vuelva a dejarte salir durante un buen tiempo!

—_Mum, Emily is here. I will return later...Mum! __I'm going to the movies!_ —La voz de Alice, su hermana gemela, le permitió a Arthur unos cuantos segundos de dulce silencio mientras su madre se despedía de ella y le advertía sobre muchas cosas. Alice, como siempre, le respondía con un hastiado "sí" a todo. A ella también la habían obligado a salir ese día.

Mientras, durante esos minutos, Arthur se permitió soltar un suspiro de relajación y se colocó frente al espejo. Un par de ojos verde esmeralda la devolvieron la mirada a través de su reflejo. El reflejo de Arthur Kirkland, de catorce años de edad. El rostro reflejado, que antes era de rasgos suaves e infantiles, ahora era el de todo un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, al igual que su cuerpo. Aunque no era de mucho deporte, las clases de esgrima y football a las que lo habían obligado a asistir habían rendido un muy buen fruto en el cuerpo del menor de los Kirkland, formándolo adecuadamente y dándole una contextura masculina y muy bien definida.

No tardó nada en decidirse por una camiseta con el estampado de la Unión de Jack. Pero antes de ponérsela, por supuesto, se puso desodorante y se bañó en colonia. Si bien su madre se empeñaba en decirle que aún no llegaba siquiera a acercarse a ser un caballero, él sabía muy bien que lo era. Y por eso debía estar muy bien presentable siempre, no por nada muchas de las chicas del Instituto estaban interesadas en él. Porque era un caballero. Ah, y también porque…

— _HEY, ARTHUR! I'M HERE! HAHAHA! _

Por _eso._

Incluso pudo escuchar el gritito de su madre al sobresaltarse por semejante volumen de voz, seguido por una risita nerviosa. Alfred Frederick Jones, su amigo de la infancia. Desde pequeños, por amistad de sus madres, él y Arthur habían sido juntados con el destino de establecer una "hermosa amistad". ¿Hermosa amistad? ¡Casi se mataban de pequeños! Peleando por los dulces, por la atención, ¡Incluso por las hermanas! Pero, de alguna manera, ambos habían terminado por mantenerse como cercanos. Alfred era de los chicos más populares en el Instituto, y el que era responsable también de que él tuviese tantas "admiradoras" molestándole todo el tiempo. Si bien no tenía amigos, había bastantes chicas dispuestas a ser más que solo sus amigas.

Estaba tomando su _blackberry _y metiéndoselo al bolsillo justo cuando su madre entró a la habitación y lo tomó del brazo, comenzando a arrastrarlo por las escaleras y por toda la enorme Mansión Kirkland.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes una llave de mi habitación? ¡Hay algo que se llama privacidad, _bloody…_n-no es justo! ¡Tú no puedes tener un acceso tan fácil a mi habitación! —Se quejaba el joven, escandalizado mientras que sus hermanos mayores asomaban por la puerta de sus habitaciones y sonreían burlones por la escena. Ellos se preparaban para irse al Antro, claramente, y a quién menos gracia le hizo ver fue a William, quién le miró con sorna desde la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Vas a ver a tus _amiguitos_, mocoso? ¿Qué harán esta noche? ¿Jugar en las nuevas instalaciones infantiles del McDonald's? —El coro de risas de Oliver, Brian y Liam no tardó en hacerse aparecer, cómplices de los comentarios desdeñosos del mayor de todos. Arthur miró con evidente reproche a su madre, indignado, y ésta solo movió una mano para restarle importancia al asunto con un simple "Ignóralos, Arthur"

Finalmente, el jovencito terminó por ser plantado en plena entrada de la casa, con el rostro enrojecido por el enfado y la vergüenza que sentía aun al escuchar aún las risas de sus hermanos mayores desde la casa. Cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho, y con una expresión ligeramente infantil, observó como un efusivo Alfred lo saludaba desde la ventana de su camioneta con medio cuerpo para afuera. Él no le devolvió el saludo ni mucho menos, sino que se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a uno de los culpables de su "sufrimiento" de esa noche.

—Arthur, plántate—El molesto dedo —más bien, la uña— de su madre picando su espalda le hizo soltar un gruñido de inconformidad, mientras que curvaba la espalda hacia adelante en un esfuerzo por evitarlo. Luego, mientras que la señora Jones se bajaba para saludar a su madre, tuvo unos segundos para hacer una mueca de sufrimiento total al notar que detrás de Alfred otro par de rostros asomaban curiosos y con una sonrisa divertida. Perfecto, Francis y Gilbert también estaban con él.

— ¡Arianne, tiempo sin verte! Oh, ¿Éste es el pequeño Arthur? ¡Pero si ya estás tan grande! Qué jovencito tan guapo. ¡Eres idéntico a tu padre! —Arthur tuvo que esforzarse por no morder a la Señora Jones, que ahora le estiraba la mejilla tanto que una manzana habría podido caber completa en su boca. Ahora no solo se escuchaban las risas de sus hermanos —que observaban todo desde la ventana—; si no que ahora a sus risas se habían sumado las irritantes y estridentes risas de Alfred y el Bad Friends Trío. Sí, el escuchar la risa de Antonio desde adentro de la camioneta no hizo nada por mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Las señoras Kirkland y Jones se tomaron unos minutos para platicar animadamente sobre cosas que no interesaban a ninguno de los menores, y Arthur no quiso ni acercarse a la camioneta durante esos segundos. Mientras, Alfred se había ocupado de explicarle a gritos y desde la camioneta todas y cada una de las funciones de su nuevo _Iphone, _sacudiéndolo tan efusivamente fuera de la ventana que cuando su madre lo había notado le había dado un tirón de oreja. Luego, Alison se despidió de Arianne y por fin los chicos del vehículo decidieron abrir la puerta, observando expectantes a Arthur y esperando que fuera con ellos.

—Arthur, tienes que portarte bien en todo momento. No quiero una sola queja sobre ti. Si la policía vuelve contigo a casa de nuevo porque huiste de tus amigos, te aseguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día. Cuídate y, por favor, cena algo. No me importa si no te gusta el McDonald's. A todos tus amigos les gusta y por tanto debes adaptarte, _right? —_Arianne suspiró, observando un tanto resignada como el menor de sus hijos ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos, amurrado. Pasó una de sus manos intentando peinar, en vano, el rebelde cabello de Arthur. A pesar de que no logró nada, el chico soltó un bufido y se desordenó aún más el cabello con una mano y moviendo la cabeza.

No se preocupó por responderle a su madre. Simplemente, se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la camioneta, subiéndose de un ágil salto e ignorando las quejas de Alfred porque él quería la ventana. Y luego de unos segundos de jaleo entre los jóvenes, la camioneta arrancó, y Arthur observó frustrado cómo su casa se alejaba poco a poco.

— ¡No puedo creer que a ti te compraran el nuevo _Iphone_, _Scheiße! _¡Incluso yo tengo mejores calificaciones que tú!

— _That isn't true! _¡Yo tengo buenas calificaciones, _fuck! _Además, ¡Yo soy el héroe!

— ¡Venga, hombre! ¡Qué creas ser un héroe no tiene nada que ver! Pareces un crío pensando eso todavía! Fusososo~

— Ahh, _mon cher, _llevan hablando al respecto desde que me recogieron. ¿No pueden cambiar de tema? Ehh…por algo más productivo, como ¿Qué hay de las chicas? ¿Quiénes irán hoy?

El coro de risas y silbidos no tardaron nada en hacerse aparecer. Arthur rodó los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de amargado total. Todos menos él comenzaron a bromear entre ellos, riendo y dándose pequeños codazos en las costillas. Finalmente, fue Alfred quién tuvo que recobrar el orden con un gesto de manos, con expresión de sabiduría y arrogancia total.

—Esta es una noche bastante importante. ¿Por qué? _Cuz will go all the girls, dude! __Hahahaha~_

El jaleo comenzó, de nuevo, y Arthur se vio sumergido pronto en un mar de exclamaciones y comentarios acerca de todas y cada una de las chicas de su grupo. Había, literalmente, de todo. Y ninguno quería quedarse atrás respecto al tema. Mencionaron absolutamente todo acerca de lo que les gustaba y lo que no de ellas. Y Arthur en más de una ocasión quiso mandarlos a todos a freír espárragos por comentarios indecentes, pero tuvo que conformarse con quedarse callado e intentar ignorarlos, con un ceño fruncido épico.

— _SHUT UP, BLOODY HELL! —_Bien, todo ser humano tenía un límite. Y el de Arthur, definitivamente, era muy fácil de conseguir. Todos callaron y voltearon a observarle, sorprendidos, antes de estallar en risas.

— ¿¡Quién eres tú, nuestra Mami? _Mommy, did you listened at that? __Hahaha!_

La señora Jones, que no parecía muy centrada en el tema de plática de su hijo y sus amigos por estar perdida en la música a todo volumen de sus audífonos, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras veía atenta el camino y movía sus brazos y labios al ritmo de la canción. Los demás continuaron riendo, y Arthur acabó con el rostro igual de rojo que cuando sus hermanos se habían puesto a molestarlo.

—Oh, oh, _mon chéri, _no te amargues. Aún hay muchas libres, ¿Sabes? A excepción de "ya sabes quién" —Francis movió las cejas en dirección a un curioso Alfred, que no parecía entender nada y se limitó a reír como acostumbraba—Pero, sobre todo, de "Ya sabes quién" —Ésta vez movió las cejas en dirección a la puerta de la camioneta, que se abrió abruptamente y sobresaltó a Arthur.

Ni siquiera había notado cuando se habían detenido frente a la casa de Andrei. El joven subió a la camioneta, sonriendo y enseñando sus particulares colmillos afilados, y comenzó a saludar a todos de mano y puño, riendo y contestándole a lo que le decían.

— ¡Oe, oe, hablando del Rey de Roma! —Llamó su atención Gilbert, riendo y saludándolo al mismo tiempo con la mano. —¿Cómo te va con Elizabeta, eh? ¿Cuándo planeas romper ese estúpido silencio y declarártele? Está claro que todo el instituto sabe que ustedes dos se traen algo, y me parece que ya ambos sienten lo suficiente como para que sea una idiotez no ser nada.

— ¡Gilbo tiene la razón! Emma me dijo que…

— ¡UH! ¡EMMA! —Gritaron todos al unísono, riendo e irritando a Arthur aún más de lo que ya estaba. Éste soltó un bufido y recargó la mejilla sobre una de sus manos, ansiando el momento en el que por fin pudiese bajar de esa camioneta.

— ¡Otro que está en pleno ligue! Hahahaha~ _Good job, man!_

— ¡N-No, yo…hombre, que sólo he estado hablando con ella! Pienso que es bastante agradable y…y yo…—Antonio de pronto tenía las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, y buscó deprisa una excusa— ¿Y que hay de Adrienne, eh? ¡Francis, es la primera vez que te he visto mirando tan fijamente a una chica al rostro! Por lo general, tu mirada va más allá, tú sabes, Fusososo~

— _F-Fermeture! _Opino lo mismo de Gilbert y Richelle. No sabía que te gustaban tanto las musicales, ¿Eh, Gilbo?

— ¡¿A-Ah? ¡No metas a la señorita en esto, _dumm! _Ella es demasiado aburrida. Es linda y todo, p-pero…. —El molesto coro de voces se hizo aparecer de nuevo, y Arthur quiso mandarlos a callar de nuevo. Se volvieron a detener, delante de una última casa, y el inglés pudo reconocerla como la de alguien que POR FIN era calmado. Pegó su mejilla a la ventana, mirando desesperado la puerta de la casa de Kiku Honda, esperando a que éste apareciese por ella.

—Pero vamos, vamos…chicos, todos nosotros sabemos que yo y Eliza no somos los únicos obvios. Bueno, conozco yo a un "señor" maestro del ligue—Ahora el movimiento de cejas fue hacia Alfred, que por segunda vez era señalado de aquella manera tan sugerente, y ésta vez sí se dio cuenta. Andrei sonrió, radiante, y ladeó la cabeza—Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo vas con la Andrea_?_

Las mejillas de Alfred se ruborizaron instantáneamente, y todos los chicos comenzaron a silbarle, divertidos.

— _O-Oh, please! Andy is just a friend, hahaha! _E-Ella…ella ni siquiera podría verme como algo más que un amigo. Y yo tampoco, _man, _¡Debemos disfrutar la vida! ¿Cómo iría a las fiestas con una chica colgada de mí? _You know, hahaha~_

—Pues a mí me parece que el Alfie está interesado porque la Andy es la única chica que se atreve a contradecirlo—Agregó un divertido Antonio, mientras que intercambiaba miradas cómplices con el resto de sus amigos—Un buen desafío, ¿Eh? Es como una fierecilla.

Todos continuaron riendo, de lo más entretenidos, mientras que Alfred buscaba desesperado un cambio de tema. Y lo encontró, más pronto de lo que Arthur esperaba.

— ¡STEPHANIE! ¡STEPHANIE MOREAU!

De pronto, todos parecieron desconcertados. Arthur observó aliviado como Kiku por fin salía de su casa y se dirigía a la camioneta rápidamente, jugueteando con nerviosismo con su móvil de última generación. Y, de pronto, por alguna razón, sintió que todas las miradas se posaban fijamente sobre él.

No quiso voltear.

Silencio.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren, _jerks? _¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? —Inquirió por fin, enfadado, mientras volteaba a verles. Solo entonces reparó en las sonrisitas maliciosas de todos los presentes. Y solo entonces el nombre que acababan de mencionar cobró sentido.

—Monos no, pero un par de cejas monstruosas sí—Comentó Francis, antes de que todos rompieran en risas de nuevo. —Oh, vamos, Arthur. Todo el instituto ya se enteró de sus "peleas matrimoniales". Ninguno de los dos es muy discreto a la hora de gritarse, ¿Sabías?

Ahora fue el turno del inglés de ponerse tan rojo como un tomate, mientras que maldecía por lo bajo y los demás comenzaban a reír de nuevo. Trató de callarlos, pero fue en vano, porque todos continuaban riendo de lo más entretenidos. Stephanie Moreau. Era la ayudante del Presidente Estudiantil. _Su _ayudante. Y se peleaban tantas veces que toda la escuela se enteraba, y se peleaban por cosas tan pequeñas como la impuntualidad que todo el instituto había terminado por bautizarlas "peleas matrimoniales". Había intentado dejar de hacerlo, porque tanto a él como a ella los incomodaba, pero…

Lo ponía tan nervioso estar cerca de ella que no podía evitarlo. Además, para añadirle la cereza al pastel, se sentía celoso cuando Francis se acercaba a ella. No podía evitarlo, simplemente odiaba el hecho de que Francis sí fuese capaz de mantener una conversación completa con ella, y que con él simplemente fuesen puros gritos y peleas. Sentía un cosquilleo en las mejillas siempre que la veía, pero…pero…nunca lo admitiría.

—Lo más bonito es cuando tienen las peleas matrimoniales en pleno cine. ¿Por qué se ponen de acuerdo para comprar juntos un bote de palomitas, si de todas maneras acabarán discutiendo porque uno las quiere acarameladas y la otra las quiere normales? Es tan entretenido cuando coinciden en nuestras salidas—Comentó Andrei, de lo más entretenido, mientras picaba molestamente una de las costillas de Arthur con su codo.

El inglés solo se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, bufando, en un desesperado intento por ocultar su sonrojo. Las risitas divertidas y maliciosas ahora fueron por lo bajo, pero continuaron irritándolo enormemente.

—Parece broma que ustedes dos coinciden en todos lados. Primero, tú eres el Presidente, y ella es elegida para ser tu Ayudante, porque es de nuevo ingreso y necesita orientación. Luego, Stephanie comienza a llevarse demasiado bien con Elizabeta, Emma, Andrea y las demás chicas. Y justo ellas son de nuestro grupo. ¿No es romántico? ¡Parecen Romeo y Julieta, Hahaha~!

—I-Idiota, Romeo y Julieta no tiene nada que ver con noso-

— ¡Oh! ¿Has admitido que hay un "nosotros"? ¡Arthur, no conocía ese lado de ti! Hombre, ¡Comienzas a agradarme más! —El español le dio una fuerte palmada "afectuosa" en la espalda a Arthur, logrando que este casi saliese volando hacia el frente y se estampase contra el asiento delantero. Para suerte del inglés, que definitivamente quería ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento, justo en ese instante Kiku abrió la puerta de la camioneta con expresión preocupada y aire agitado.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero enseguida todos comenzaron a empujar a Arthur para que se bajase del coche. Éste, entre maldiciones y gruñidos, bajó de un salto y a él le siguieron los demás, mientras que el japonés trataba de llamar desesperadamente la atención de la Mamá de Alfred, sin éxito alguno. Todos se estiraron y soltaron grandes bostezos, inhalando profundamente el dulce oxígeno nocturno. Kiku siguió tratando de llamar su atención por un buen rato, pero todos estaban muy ocupados riendo y agradeciéndole a la Señora Jones por haberlos llevado hasta ahí. Ésta les indicó que iría a recogerlos a las doce en punto, y luego, para desesperación del japonés, se marchó.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales como el frío que hacía o los planes que tenían para esa noche; muy perdidos y entretenidos en lo suyo. Arthur era el único que parecía notar lo desesperado que estaba Kiku por llamar la atención de todos, y soltó un gruñido de frustración al notar que nadie más lo notaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse al japonés para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, Alfred por fin se dignó a voltearse para saludar a Kiku y enseñarle su _iphone _nuevo. Fue entonces cuando éste aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Las chicas preguntan que en dónde estamos. ¡Han estado esperando por un buen rato! Alfred, en el _inbox _de _Facebook _nos citaste a las ocho, ¡Son más de las ocho y media!

— ¡Tranquilo, Kiku! Estamos a minutos del parque en dónde quedamos, _don't worry! _Además, no es la primera vez que llegamos tarde con ellas, deben de estar distraídas hablando de cosas de chicas o _something like that. —_Se excusó rápidamente el americano, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, acomodándose mejor su chaqueta de aviador. Aún así, el niño no pareció tranquilizarse

— ¡Así es, no te abrumes! T-Tranquilo, parece que podría darte algo en cualquier momento…¿Te sientes bien, Kiku? —Antonio también se había volteado a escuchar. Todos habían detenido sus pláticas para voltear a ver a Kiku, desconcertados de ver a su tímido amigo tan agitado.

—Oh, _mon chéri, _luces muy pálido. En serio debes tomarte todo con más calma, las chicas estarán bien. ¡Recuerda que son un grupo grande!

Sin embargo, por más que intentaban hacerlo, Kiku no se calmaba. Seguía con una expresión de infinita preocupación en el rostro, y negó rotundamente con la cabeza a todo lo que sus amigos decían. Llegó un momento en el que todos decidieron callarse, entre risitas nerviosas, para evitar sofocar al pobre japonés y darle una oportunidad de explicarles qué era lo que los preocupaba tanto.

—N-Nosotros…nosotros necesitamos a la policía. Y llamar a nuestros padres, cuanto antes. No debimos dejar que tu madre se fuera, Alfred. Los míos salieron, y no volverán pronto.

El comentario que Kiku soltó logró que a todos se les helara la sangre. Pero cuando se asustaron más fue, en realidad, cuando el nipón decidió enseñarles la conversación que había estado teniendo con Mei Mei. Algo normal al principio, típico de un joven tan tímido como Kiku, una simple plática iniciada con un "Hola" y "¿Cómo te va?"

Mei Mei había estado platicando sobre cosas triviales con Kiku hasta que, llegados a un momento, la chica comenzó a explicarle que todas comenzaban a enfadarse un poco por su retraso. Al parecer Elizabeta les había propuesto a todas hacer algo sin los chicos, y todas habían estado considerando acceder por lo cansadas que estaban de esperar.

_Mei Mei [8:35]: "¿Crees que tarden mucho? Richelle comienza a desesperar, haha…hum, lo siento por preguntar. Pero verdaderamente, no me agradaría presenciar una disputa ¿Creen que llegarán pronto?"_

_Usted [8:36]: "Oh, realmente lo siento…aún no han llegado por mí, he estado intentando marcarle a todos, pero ninguno contesta y Alfred parece que se ha cambiado de número. Apenas los vea, les diré que se apresuren. No te preocupes __"_

_Mei Mei [8:36]: "Oh…ya veo __Gracias, Kiku"_

_Usted [8:37]: "No te preocupes, pronto estaremos con ustedes. Estoy seguro _"

_Mei Mei [8:38]: "Les esperamos _"

_Mei Mei [8:45]: "Kiku…no es broma, de pronto dejamos de ver a Emma ¿Está con ustedes? Por favor, dime que está con ustedes"_

"_Kiku! Kiku! Responde!"_

"_Kiku, estás ahí? De verdad, comenzamos a asustarnos…"_

"_aYu9dgsv da az5adyu"_

_Se ha perdido la conexión con Mei Mei_

El silencio que todos habían guardado de pronto era impactante. Nunca antes, en ese grupo, se había sentido tal tensión en el aire, acompañada del sepulcral silencio.

— ¿Qué…qué creen que significaría lo último? —Inquirió un temeroso Antonio, tan pálido como los demás. Como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Nadie se atrevió a responder, todos tenían la mirada desviada.

—Es obvio—Contestó, para asombro de todos, Alfred. Arthur alzó la mirada, sorprendido de escuchar un tono de voz tan serio en el americano— Quería escribir "Ayuda"

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente, me emociono mucho escribiendo este fanfic asdass x'D ¡Fue TAN divertido imaginarme lo que los niños harían! Siempre mis amigos nos han dado una pequeña idea de lo que hacen, pero yo tuve que imaginarme en su mayoría todo lo que hacen. ¿Sabían que los chicos también hacen pijamadas?(?)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que siguieron mi historia y la pusieron en favoritos! Me hacen muy feliz c: igual me harían feliz los reviews, but eso lo dejo a su decisión~ el botoncito no muerde x'D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo!**


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que sus personajes! A excepción de mi OC, Andrea Hernández [México]~**

* * *

><p>La cabeza le dolía y pesaba tanto como si la hubiesen golpeado repetitivamente con un bolso lleno de ladrillos, le hubiesen amarrado los brazos y piernas y la hubiesen lanzado a un lago poco profundo. Tardó en lograr disipar el fuerte aturdimiento que sentía y en recuperar por completo el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas, que estaban entumecidos y helados. Tardó varios minutos en recordar su situación y, en cuanto lo hizo, volteó a ver desesperada a su alrededor.<p>

— ¡ELIZABETA! —Un grito, de una voz muy familiar, la tomó desprevenida. Su primer instinto fue alejar a aquella persona de golpe, ahogando un chillido de terror, pero se tranquilizó al reconocer a la figura que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza. A pesar de que no podía verle el rostro por la posición en la que se encontraban, el par de florecitas rosadas que adornaban su cabello eran inconfundibles.

—Mei Mei, ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? ¿Te han hecho algo? —Inquirió, verdaderamente preocupada, mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga, que sollozaba y temblaba. Tardó un buen rato en lograrlo, hasta que ésta por fin se separó de ella y le observó detenidamente, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Luego, hipando, negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

—N-No, yo…yo estoy bien. Me duele un poco la muñeca, porque me arrebataron muy feo el celular, pero no estoy herida—Explicó, con voz muy baja, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus manos, con algunas lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas. Elizabeta se sintió mal, y por un momento creyó que ella también iba a comenzar a llorar. Sin embargo, logró controlarse. Mei Mei lucía muy agotada y parecía que llevaba rato llorando, por lo que comenzó a preguntarse por cuánto tiempo habría dormido.

Examinó con la vista el lugar en el que se encontraban, minuciosamente. Era muy extraño y tétrico, y sin duda alguna aterrador. No había nada en especial que lo hiciese parecer así, salvo que lucía muy antiguo y el ambiente era aún más congelado que el que había afuera. Era una habitación muy simple, pequeña y claustrofóbica. A pesar del frío no tenía ninguna ventana, y había una única puerta de acero de aspecto imponente frente a ellas. No tenía absolutamente nada. No mesas, no sillas, no nada. Estaba pintada de gris, y solo un pequeño foco iluminaba débilmente el lugar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y se acurrucó aún más en su suéter. Sólo entonces, por el peso, se dio cuenta de ambas tenían una especie de brazaletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Al entrecerrar los ojos, mover los brazos y observarlos más de cerca, notó que eran de alguna clase de metal. Un metal muy pesado. Averiguó también que, si intentaba moverse con mucha brusquedad, éstos le hacían daño por su peso.

Sus temores se confirmaron.

—Mei…Nos secuestraron, ¿No es así? —Su tranquilidad no pareció ayudar en nada, pues la taiwanesa comenzó a llorar de nuevo apenas escuchó esa pregunta. La húngara se mordió levemente el labio inferior, y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. Paseó una última vez la mirada por la habitación. —¿En dónde están las demás?

El llanto de Mei Mei se intensificó, y ella tuvo que apretar con mucha fuerza los puños para contener unas cuantas lágrimas también. Pero, finalmente, dos traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos. Se las limpió al instante, ahogando un sollozo, y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. El verdadero miedo se hizo presente entonces.

—C-Cuando…cuando yo desperté, ya no estaban Stephanie, Richelle y Adrienne. Emma y tú continuaban inconscientes, y sólo Andrea estaba despierta. Ella sí lucía herida, porque parece que trató de enfrentarse a uno de ellos…-Murmuró la joven, aferrándose con fuerza a la mayor y temblando incontrolablemente. —Apenas Emma despertó, noté que ella también estaba herida. Traté de hablar con ellas, pero mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba, y entonces ellos…ellos se las llevaron, y estaban armados.

* * *

><p>El temblor de sus manos simplemente no cesaba, y él no hacía nada por evitarlo. Por todo lo contrario, se dedicaba a tomar toda la <em>Coke <em>y el café que su madre le permitía, sin dejar de dar vueltas por toda la estación de policía ante la mirada angustiada de la misma. Alison trataba de tranquilizar al joven con sus palabras, e incluso intentó quitarle su taza de café, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Por otro lado, el General Jones le dedicaba a su hijo una mirada severa y fría que no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarlo.

—_Shit, shit, SHIT_—Gritó, frustrado, mientras le daba una fuerte patada a uno de los pesados botes de basura del lugar, botándolo y logrando que todo su contenido se vaciara a su alrededor. Su madre le miró, aún preocupada, y soltó un pesado suspiro al notar la mirada cada vez más dura de su esposo. Igual de nerviosa que Alfred, la mujer se acercó al General y lo abrazó por el brazo, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Si sigues comportándote con esa inmadurez, te sacaré a patadas de aquí—Espetó con frialdad el rubio mayor, sin un solo pequeño ápice de compasión en el rostro. Alfred alzó la mirada, rebelde, y enfrentó a su padre con ella. Luego volvió a patear con mucha fuerza al bote de basura, esparciendo aún más su contenido. Entonces la paciencia del mayor comenzó a agotarse —Alfred Frederick Jones. Cometiste una estupidez, y VAS a afrontar las consecuencias como un verdadero hombre. Y no como una vergüenza para tu país.

Alfred volvió a patear el bote de basura, ésta vez logrando abollarlo un poco. Su padre le fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, y el joven supo que, de no ser porque su madre se encontraba reteniéndolo en ese momento, hacía tiempo que estaría exhibiendo un gran bofetón. Soltó una maldición y bufó con exasperación, sin apartar la mirada de la del General.

—Yo no estoy huyendo de las consecuencias. Es más, estoy impaciente por afrontarlas, en lugar de quedarme aquí parado sin hacer nada como un completo estúpido—Espetó, casi escupiendo las palabras de lo furioso que se encontraba, faltándole el respeto a su padre de todas las maneras existentes posibles. En varias ocasiones ya había quedado mal parado por haber osado enfrentarlo con la mirada, y aún así no parecía dispuesto a dejar de hacerlo. Su madre le miró con desaprobación y una angustiada mezcla de preocupación.

—No puedes ir afrontar tus idioteces más importantes cuando ni siquiera has pagado por tus estupideces más minúsculas—El General se soltó del agarre de su esposa, sin alterar ni un poco su semblante, para acercarse cada vez más a su hijo. Alfred le miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, como una fierecilla que aguarda impaciente para saltarle encima a un animal más grande que ella misma. En tales condiciones el jovencito lucía como un perro guardián entrenado para atacar a cualquiera con su mismísimo entrenador en frente, pero amarrado a un poste que le impedía lanzarse sobre él.

Forcejeó un poco cuando su padre le arrebató el iphone de las manos, y no apartó su mirada desafiante ni por un segundo. Contuvo un pequeño gruñido cuando el mayor comenzó a revisar el móvil, deslizando su dedo por la pantalla. El ceño del General poco a poco se fue tornando más y más duro, hasta que finalmente las manos comenzaron a temblarle de furia.

— _Explain to me. What the fucking hell is this? _—Inquirió, entre dientes y dirigiéndole una mirada iracunda al niño. Alfred no se mostró asustado, ni se encogió en su lugar ni mucho menos. Por todo lo contrario, tenía que apretar con mucha fuerza los puños para evitar responderle a su padre varias cosas que habrían sido merecedoras de los castigos más duros mientras observaba, con los labios fuertemente apretados, la pantalla de su celular. La ventana abierta era _Facebook._

—Se llama _Facebook_, _old man. _Podrías intentar actualizarte un poco, hasta los más idiotas lo conocen— Se burló, sonriendo ladinamente, justo antes de recibir el bofetón que se tenía bien merecido desde hace rato. Su madre, sus amigos presentes y sus respectivos padres voltearon a ver horrorizados la discusión que padre e hijo tenían, interrumpiendo sus propias pláticas sus por un momento.

Todos menos Arthur, quién también se encontraba demasiado ocupado enfrentando la mirada de su propio padre.

—Sigue comportándote como un idiota, que a mí pocas ganas me hacen falta para sacarte de aquí y enseñarte ahora mismo a respetar a tus superiores.

Alfred se pasó la mano por la zona afectada sin soltar un solo gemido de dolor que le diese el gusto al mayor de enterarse de que le había dolido, y no apartó la mirada ni por un segundo. Sin un solo ápice de miedo, sin arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

—Yo me refería a la estupidez que escribiste aquí. A las muestras de inmadurez extremas y de poca consciencia que tienes. De lo vulnerable y débil que nunca me imaginé que fueras—Cada palabra resultaba un pinchazo cada vez más profundo en el orgullo del menor, y su propia furia se hacía evidente en las expresiones de su rostro. No tuvo que pensar siquiera para darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su padre: Se refería a todas las publicaciones y fotos que había subido al lugar. —Si yo fuera un secuestrador, me habría llevado a éste montón de mocosos idiotas desde hace años. Qué vergüenza me das.

Apretó con mucha fuerza los puños, y trató de contener toda la ira que quería salir, sin éxito alguno.

—_Go To Hell__—_La claridad de su pronunciación y el empeño por soltar todo su enojo en tan pequeña frase fueron merecedores de una bofetada aún más fuerte que la anterior. Ésta vez su madre sí que gritó, y fue corriendo para auxiliarle entre lloriqueos. Él, sin embargo, se aguantó todos los insultos y gemidos de dolor que se acumulaban en su boca golpeando la pared con un puño. Al principio no opuso resistencia al abrazo de su madre, pero después la apartó con toda la suavidad y tacto que fue capaz de lograr.

—Tú conoces las reglas, Alfred. Ya no eres un ningún mocoso ignorante—Su padre comenzó a caminar frente a él, con los brazos tras la espalda y erguido tensamente, casi marchando. — ¿Quieres tomar? Pues bien, ve y prueba y toma todo lo que quieras. Pero a mi casa no entras ebrio. ¿Quieres exponerte de manera idiota en una red social que todo el mundo puede ver o hackear, aún cuando el trabajo de tu padre te ha demostrado lo poderosas y peligrosas que son? Pues bien, hazlo. Pero sólo exponte a ti, no a todos tus compañeros. El único que debe pagar por tus estupideces eres tú mismo. Es injusto que los demás sufran por tu inmaduro descuido.

Ésta vez las palabras tuvieron más el efecto deseado en Alfred que todas las anteriores. El niño de pronto pareció relajar sus extremidades, y en su rostro apareció una expresión de culpabilidad y frustración. Luego, sin embargo, evidentemente enfadado con sí mismo volvió a tensarse. Ésta vez no le impidió a su madre abrazarlo, y observó desde su hombro a su padre con recelo, apretando con mucha fuerza los puños. Las caricias de su madre apenas y pudieron hacer que se relajase un poco, pero eso no impidió que continuara fulminando con la mirada al General.

—Ahora estoy siendo suave contigo. En cuanto se resuelva esto y esas niñas estén a salvo, te va a ir peor—Aseguró su padre con frialdad, antes de darse la media vuelta e irse hacia dónde se encontraban los policías y algunos otros militares investigando el caso.

Alfred solo soltó un gruñido como respuesta, antes de que el mayor desapareciera tras la puerta de la oficina del Jefe de Policías, desde dónde se escuchaban los sollozos desesperados de las madres de las niñas desaparecidas. Escuchó como su mamá lo tranquilizaba con palabras mientras le hacía cariños en el cabello, y lo único que hizo fue separarse de nuevo de ella con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de lograr.

—Ya no soy un niño, Mom—Espetó, sin un matiz de voz que definiese con exactitud su estado de ánimo. Era como una mezcla de enojo y frustración hacia sí mismo, y no hizo nada más que angustiar a su madre, que lo observó alejarse en dirección a donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos con una expresión de preocupación.

Algunos de los padres habían acudido corriendo en cuanto se enteraron de lo que acababa de pasar; tanto de los chicos como de las chicas, pero los segundos se encontraban a mitad de una importante reunión con las autoridades disponibles. Otros que se encontraban a mitad de algo importante, como los padres de Kiku, no habían podido hacer nada más que llamar a sus hijos para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien y para consolarlos en contra de su voluntad. Ellos se mostraban reacios a creer que había algo de lo cual necesitaban ser consolados.

—_Shit_—Fue la única palabra que volvió a salir de los labios de Alfred en cuanto se reunió con los demás, sin dirigirles la mirada o palabra algun . Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, incluso los padres. Las única voz que continuaba escuchándose era la del Jefe de Policías, que aún continuaba riñendo a su propio hijo.

Arthur le observaba con una mirada no muy diferente a la que Alfred le había enseñado a su propio padre. Con los puños fuertemente apretados, él simplemente se mostraba reacio a ver al mayor a los ojos todo el tiempo. Prefería esquivar su mirada, faltándole el respeto de igual manera, ceñudo y sin ánimos de escucharlo. Su madre lo escuchaba todo de cerca, pero permanecía callada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, con los labios fruncidos. No se atrevía a comentar.

—Me importa un demonio si no dependía de ti, Arthur. Tu responsabilidad como caballero inglés y como portador del apellido Kirkland era cuidar de esas niñas. ¡Si el hijo de los Jones es un idiota, no me interesa! Tú sabías que los habían citado a las ocho en punto, tú sabías que ellas llegarían puntuales, tú sabías que ese parque es poco seguro y sobre todo tú sabías lo vulnerables que son tú y el resto de los mocosos en éstas calles. ¿Qué no es lógico que estén más expuestos que cualquiera en las calles de Nueva York cuando muchos son hijos de embajadores? ¿Cuándo sus padres desempeñan puestos tan importantes? —El Señor Kirkland permanecía firme y autoritario frente al niño, con las gruesas cejas que le había heredado fruncidas hacia el puente de su nariz. No le hacía ni un poco de gracia que el menor pareciese tan decidido en ignorarlo—Arthur Kirkland. No seas cobarde y mírame a los ojos.

El joven no respondió. Permaneció con la mirada firmemente desviada y con los puños fuertemente apretados, tan agitado por toda la furia que contenía que lo único que se escuchó durante ese pequeño silencio fue su fuerte y rápida respiración. Su expresión era casi tan furibunda como la de su padre, pero sus rasgos aún eran demasiado jóvenes y suaves como para serlo.

—_I'm not a coward. And i don't need to see you. _Es suficiente con escuchar las estupideces que dices. —Le respondió con sequedad y ni una pizca de respeto, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de su escandalizada madre. El mayor simplemente endureció más su mirada, mirándolo con fría severidad y advertencia. Aún así, el menor de los Kirkland no volteó en ningún momento. —No me interesa qué pienses sobre mí. Yo hago lo que yo quiera.

—Necesitas mucha más disciplina, Arthur—Espetó con aspereza el mayor, con un tono de voz que provocaría escalofríos a cualquiera. Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para hacer que el joven volteara. Por todo lo contrario, Arthur esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y le dio la espalda a su padre. —Tienes suerte de que ahora mismo esté ocupado. Pero sigue comportándote así de incompetente y te enterarás de lo que es verdaderamente bueno.

Después de eso, su padre se retiró a su oficina, dispuesto a iniciar con la tan ansiada junta que los padres esperaban desesperados. Arianne observó a Arthur con el ceño levemente fruncido y luego suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Entonces, después de haberle dado una pequeña palmada en la mejilla a su hijo a modo de reprimenda, se fue hasta dónde Alison y ambas siguieron a sus esposos por la oficina del Jefe de Policías.

Los demás adultos presentes enseguida se pusieron de pie, se despidieron de sus hijos y entraron a donde se celebraría la importante junta. Dejando a los menores solos en la estación, desbordando nerviosismo y preocupación que eran casi palpables. Todos furiosos consigo mismos.

Pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio antes de que Alfred —con una mejilla roja e hinchada y una mirada fulminante— se dirigiera a paso decidido y pesado hasta dónde Arthur, quién le devolvió una mirada asesina. Las miradas tan cargadas de veneno y furia por un momento hicieron que los demás se tensaran, pues ambos parecían a nada de agarrarse a golpes por una razón desconocida.

— ¡ALFRED! —Gritó Gilbert cuando, sin previo aviso, el aludido tomó con fuerza por los hombros a Arthur y lo empujó sin delicadeza alguna contra la pared. El inglés soltó un leve gemido de dolor, pero aún así continúo mirando de manera fiera a Alfred, que le veía directamente a los ojos.

Andrei, Gilbert y Francis no perdieron tiempo y se levantaron al instante de sus lugares, dispuestos a detener al norteamericano, incrédulos. Ellos habían jurado que, a pesar de ser tan impulsivo, Alfred tenía más autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Pero ahora ahí estaba, a punto de golpear a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

No lo iban a permitir. Estaban preparándose para detenerlos apenas se diesen el primer golpe, justo cuando algo los tomó por sorpresa. Y era, impactantemente, el hecho de que Arthur no se estaba defendiendo ni parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Se dedicaba a mantenerle la mirada a Alfred, muy serio y furioso. Tan furioso como él.

— ¿Aún lo tienes contigo? —Preguntó el más alto, con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños fuertemente apretados en torno a los hombros de Arthur. Era un agarre brusco y fuerte, pero el otro no mostraba señales algunas de dolor en el rostro. Alfred estaba furioso, pero no parecía dispuesto a atacar al inglés.

—_Of course. _Nunca en mi sano juicio le daría algo de tal importancia a mi padre—Respondió Arthur, con un deje de petulancia en la voz y una sonrisita arrogante en las comisuras de los labios. Nadie entendía nada, y se limitaron a observar cómo Arthur sacaba un papel arrugado y maltratado de uno de sus bolsillos.

Era la nota del secuestrador. La única pista que les habían dado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me encantó hacer tan estrictos a los padres de Arthur y Alfred! Dos jóvenes rebeldes con unos padres tan estrictos...¡Una verdadera explosión! Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, y muchas gracias a LaLa [Isa] por el review! Realmente me hizo muy feliz! c: Thanks!<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pues son original, awesome y magnífica obra de Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes~ Ah, a excepción de Andrea Hernández [México], porque es una OC de mi creación!**

* * *

><p>—Es inútil. ¡No tiene ningún sentido! No importa cuánto la leamos, ¡Tan sólo es un estúpida nota común y corriente con pésimos errores ortográficos! ¡No puedo creer que alguien tan idiota haya secuestrado a las niñas! —Exclamó un frustrado Andrei mientras caminaba a lo largo de la habitación con las manos en la cabeza, consumido por la furia de no poder dar con una mísera pista.<p>

Llevaban por lo menos una hora revisando la nota de secuestro, y aún no encontraban absolutamente nada. Era una nota estúpida y sin sentido que sólo exigía diez mil dólares a cambio de las secuestradas, y ni siquiera decía la dirección a la cual debían llevar el dinero. Además, la nota estaba llena de faltas ortográficas tan horribles que ni siquiera los jóvenes podían creérselo

—Es inútil, esto está aún más horrible que el cuaderno de Español de Alfred. —Murmuró Antonio, con una mano en el mentón y expresión tan seria que comenzaba a asustar a varios de sus amigos. No era normal en él no tener siempre una sonrisa idiotizada en el rostro.

—Incluso utiliza números para escribir. Por ejemplo, en "_A l4s sie7e en punto_". ¡Y eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! Ya son más de las siete, ¡Casi serán las diez! ¿Y por qué iría alguien a escribir siete con un siete en medio? ¡No tiene sentido, _Scheiße! _—Gilbert no era la excepción de persona exasperada del lugar. No paraba de golpear el sofá mientras, junto con Francis, leía las conversaciones con las chicas en los celulares de todos en busca de alguna pista.

—No tiene sentido alguno. No dice dirección, no dice fecha, no dice "no llames a la policía". No hay amenazas. —Murmuró Kiku, ceñudo y con la mirada fija en la Nota del Secuestrador, analizándola profundamente. Como siempre, era el más calmado y era el que solía inspirar ese ambiente de tranquilidad a los demás para evitar que se pusieran violentos o agresivos.

—Además, ¿Diez mil dólares? _That's a fucking poor request. _¡Realmente hay que ser idiota para pedir tan pequeña cantidad a nuestras familias! —Exclamó Alfred, dándole un violento golpe a la mesa de café del lugar. Se disponía a darle otro justo cuando Francis le tomó el brazo, horrorizado.

—_Sacré bleu, Alfred! _¿No puedes ser un poco más discreto? ¡Podrían descubrirnos! ¡Estamos justo en frente de la puerta del padre de Arthur!

—El único que se meterá en problemas por esto soy yo. Mi padre interrogó al menos unas cien veces acerca la nota del secuestrador que TUVO que haber dejado. —Se quejó un irritado Arthur, masajeándose las sienes con frustración y tratando de concentrarse en el papel frente a él. —Le va a importar una _shit _si es que alguien quiere hacerle creer que yo no la tenía. Hará de mi vida un verdadero infierno. Ahora, ¿Les importaría concentrarse un poco más en lo importante?

— ¿Puedes pasarme la nota, Alfred?

— ¡Ven tú a verla, _damn it! _¡Para algo tienes piernas, Andrei! _Shit, _a éste paso nunca vamos a lograr nada.

—Tranquilo, león, sólo estaba bromeando—Muy a su pesar, la expresión del rumano era demasiado frustrada y preocupada como para que los demás se hubiesen dado cuenta de que había hecho una de sus comunes bromas. Sin contar el hecho de la seriedad del asunto.

Todos los que se encontraban lejos de la improvisada mesa de juntas en que habían convertido la mesa de café, siguiendo a Andrei y con el ceño fruncido. Francis y Kiku decidieron darse por vencidos y dejaron los celulares a un lado, pues no lograban encontrar nada coherente en las conversaciones.

Alfred puso la nota al centro de la mesa y todos se juntaron alrededor, apretujados por el poco espacio que había. Kiku comenzó a leer la carta, y los demás siguieron con la mirada las letras.

"_Tengo a sus chicas. 5i las quieren volver a ver, me teme que no puedo ponérselas muy fácil. 7endrán que leer atentamente, nadie los pueda apoyar en esto. Los veré a l4s sie7e en punto, sin absolutamente nadie con ustedes. Asegúrense de no llevar nada, ni siquiera sus sapatos. Harían demasiado ruido irritante. Estanto ahí, sabrán quién soy. Sáfense de los adultos, no deben de estar con ninguno, estanto un mayor presente no apareceré en ningún momento. Es trodo per ahore. Nadie manta más que yo aquí." _

—_Nonsense__—_Concluyó Arthur, muy ceñudo y con una mirada de profunda concentración. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban astutos y avispados, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraban ocultando un pequeño ápice de preocupación.

—No importa cuántas veces la lea, no logro entender nada. Hay varias palabras bien escritas, pero hay otras que ni se entienden. Y, además, ¿Con quién estamos tratando? ¿Con un criminal inexperto? No me explico cómo pudo haber secuestrado alguien así a las niñas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kiku. Eliza, Mei Mei, Emma, Andrea… ¡Todas son tan buenas defendiéndose! Habría que ser muy buenos para esquivar los golpes de m-mi…de Elizabeta. —Las mejillas del rumano adquirieron un suave tono carmesí cuando todos voltearon a verlo, con una ceja arqueada. Al instante intentó desviar la atención. —Tiene que haber algo. No sé qué podría ser, pero…no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido sin encontrarlo.

—Andrei tiene razón. En bastantes problemas ya nos hemos metido como para simplemente dejarles todo el trabajo a los papás y policías. ¡Tenemos la pista más importante, joder, deberíamos de poder resolverla! —Exclamó Antonio, frustrado, mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían rápidamente la nota una y otra vez, empeñado en encontrar alguna pista. Algo que los ayudara. Una minúscula idea acerca de lo que tenían que hacer.

—"Es trodo per ahore"… ¡Francis! ¿No es francés eso? ¡Debes saber qué significa, _come on!_

—_Mon chéri, _créeme que si lo supiera se los habría dicho desde hace tiempo. Además, dudo mucho que eso sea francés, Alfred.

—_Bloody hell,_ es obvio que no es ningún idioma. Dice "Es todo por ahora", pero escrito jodidamente mal—Murmuró Arthur, irritado, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con frustración y soltaba un bufido exasperado, tomando asiento en la silla más cercana. —Si lo que intentamos es encontrarle algún sentido a las palabras, es imposible. Es hora de cambiar de táctica.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral al instante, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, concentrados. Algunos se acercaron para observar con más detenimiento la nota, como buscando alguna palabra clave, pero sin encontrar nada.

— ¿Y si con "No lleven sus zapatos" quiere referirse a que vayamos a la zapatería o algo así? —Se aventuró Gilbert, rascándose la nuca con rigidez y nerviosismo, mientras alzaba la mirada para escuchar las opiniones de los demás.

—Lo dudo mucho. Una zapatería, obviamente, es una fábrica de zapatos. ¿Tú crees que nos citaría en un lugar tan concurrido y con alta seguridad? Es muy poco probable—Espetó Andrei, con una mano en el mentón y los ojos entrecerrados. —He estado pensando que tal vez haya un mensaje secreto. Ya saben, como el de las películas. Escriben con tinta invisible y sólo bajo luz ultravioleta se puede ver.

— ¡Oh, es una gran idea! ¿Alguien sabe dónde conseguir luz ultravioleta? —Inquirió Antonio, con su habitual inocencia mezclada con la seriedad. Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa forzada, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Eres un idiota.

—Gracias, suelen decírmelo.

—Ahora que lo mencionan, aquí en la oficina de policías suelen haber de esos focos. Eso de los mensajes secretos es muy utilizado—Murmuró un poco convencido Arthur, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. —Pero no estoy muy seguro de que esto funcionará.

— ¡Es perfecto! ¡Por supuesto que funcionará! Oh, ¿Por qué no habíamos pensado antes en esto? ¡Si era tan fácil! Un mensaje secreto, es obvio que acabamos de dar con lo que buscábamos. Debe de haber alguna dirección secreta… ¡O algo! —La emoción de Gilbert se contagió rápidamente a varios de los presentes, que esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

—Pero ahora sí que me matará mi padre en cuanto se entere de que entré a su depósito a hurgar entre sus cosas para resolver el mensaje que TUVE que haberle dado.

— ¿Y qué importa? ¡A mí también me matará mi padre cuando se entere de que fuimos a salvar a las chicas nosotros solos! —Aseguró Francis, de lo más natural del mundo, mientras le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda al inglés. Éste soltó un gruñido y le miró mal, fulminante, pero el francés lo ignoró.

—_Well, wine bastard,_ ve tú si te importa tan poco un castigo. Que realmente no sabes lo que es mi padre cuando está verdaderamente enfadado.

— ¡Yo no me sé la clave para entrar al depósito de tu padre, _Mon chéri! _Y creo que te irá peor si me la dices. Así que, ¿Por qué no eres un buen hijo y vas a pedirle prestado, sin avisarle, un foco ultravioleta a tu papá?

Tardaron bastante decidiendo que finalmente Arthur tendría que entrar al depósito de su padre. Éste, gruñendo y poco conforme con la decisión, desapareció por un momento tras una extraña y reforzada puerta de metal. Minutos después, regresó con el foco más pequeño que había encontrado, que era uno de bolsillo. Nadie dijo nada, todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral cuando el inglés se acercó y tomó el papel entre sus manos, apuntando la luz directamente hacia él.

Nada. Nada por detrás, nada por delante, nada entre letras. Ni una sola mísera pista.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Antonio, añadiendo una maldición más a todas las que se habían hecho aparecer al no dar con nada. Gilbert incluso se había acercado y le había arrebatado a Arthur el foco para buscar él mismo, sin éxito alguno. — ¡Tendría que haber funcionado!

— _Ça me fait chier! _Ahora sí que estamos arruinados. ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que escribir la nota una persona tan idiota?

—Es tan idiota que nos dejó como idiotas a nosotros. —Andrei soltó un gruñido y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, muy frustrado. Luego se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—_Holy fucking shit. _—Masculló Alfred, dándole una patada más al maltratado bote de basura, que terminó de flaquear con un lastimero crujido y quedó del todo abollado.

El silencio incómodo volvió a hacerse presente, y el aire de tensión se hizo casi palpable. Todos los jóvenes presentes estaban de lo más frustrados y desesperados por no hallar una respuesta, y simplemente no querían intercambiar diálogos que no fuesen una buena idea para encontrar una pista.

— ¿Qué pasaría si arreglamos los errores ortográficos? Oh, pero no…de por sí no tiene ningún sentido —Murmuró Antonio, haciendo un leve puchero con los labios—No se me ocurre nada más.

— ¿Y…si quitamos las palabras que están mal escritas?

—Eso sólo le daría menos sentido a la nota, Francis. ¡Incluso cambiando de lugar todo, creo que de ninguna manera cobraría sentido! Nos hacen falta los datos más vitales—Gilbert tenía que esforzarse demasiado para no tomar la nota y romperla en varios pedacitos, sus amigos estaban seguros. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá, ceñudo, a un lado de Arthur.

El inglés mantenía la vista puesta fijamente sobre un vaso de café, pero claramente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no prestaba atención, y se dedicaba a escudriñarse el cerebro en busca de alternativas que pudiesen ayudarles. Arthur Conan Doyle era su autor preferido, y ya había leído casi todas las novelas de Sherlock Holmes. Sabía que frustrarse y hacer casi un berrinche infantil sería algo muy inmaduro, y que mantener la calma era algo elemental para dar con una respuesta.

Alzó la mirada durante un único momento, ceñudo, sólo para voltear a ver a Alfred. Éste lucía repentinamente concentrado, y tenía una mano en el mentón, pensativo. Era muy extraño verlo así. Arthur esbozó una sonrisa divertida y arrogante y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, tan concentrado como él. Aunque no pensaba que fuera necesario seguir pensando más.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué les parece si tomamos todas las palabras mal escritas y tratamos de escribir algo con ellas? —Kiku incluso se había levantado de su lugar, entusiasmado por su propia idea, y ahora observaba a todos con una pizca de determinación en los ojos. A todos se les volvió a iluminar el rostro.

— ¡Podría funcionar! ¡Qué gran idea, Kiku! ¿Ya ves que es mejor idea dar tus propias opiniones que siempre apoyar a Alfred? —Andrei le dio una palmada amistosa al japonés en la espalda, y éste esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Todos los demás también se acercaron para felicitarlo, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, y sólo Arthur y Alfred se quedaron en sus lugares.

Arthur tenía una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro, que poco a poco se fue ensanchando aún más. Hasta el punto de que tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para ahogar una risa divertida.

Obviamente, todos voltearon a verlo al instante, sorprendidos. Una risa del amargado presidente escolar, una risa de Arthur, una risa que usualmente era usada sólo de manera arrogante o despectiva; incluso en casos extraordinarios cuando Arthur estaba muy feliz —cosa que, dada la situación, sería inaceptable—. Era inevitable voltear a verlo, ya que verdaderamente era muy extraño.

— ¿Alguien se cayó? O… ¿Alguien acaba de reprobar el año? ¿¡Alguien rompió con su novia? ¡_Mon Dieu_, que me respondan, me pongo nervioso! —Dramatizó Francis, llevándose una mano a la frente y con una sonrisita igual de divertida y burlona que la de Arthur. El inglés, aunque en cualquier otro momento hubiese querido fulminarlo con la mirada, simplemente continúo riendo por lo bajo y luego volteó a verle. Más bien, a la persona detrás de él.

— ¿Ya diste con la respuesta, _idiot?_ —Fue lo único que preguntó, dirigiéndose a Alfred, llevándose una mano a la mentón y sonriendo radiante. A finales de primer año y todo el año anterior, a todos les había encantado la idea de molestar a Arthur por el inicio del tratamiento de sus _brackets_. Claro que, en realidad, eso era muy normal en su edad. Más como sólo él, Antonio y Andrei tenían _brackets_ en su grupo, los tres fueron los más molestados por éste hecho durante todo el segundo año de la _Middle School. _Sin embargo, cuando por fin se los habían quitado, todo el mundo había callado. Los dientes de Arthur habían quedado _tan _bien que muchas de las chicas del instituto se desvivían contándole bromas sin gracia en un intento frustrado por hacerlo reír o enseñar sus dientes.

Alfred tardó un poco en responder, sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero, finalmente, alzó la mirada y entonces enseñó los envidiados dientes de la descendencia Jones. Aquellos que lucían casi perfectos sin tratamiento alguno, completamente estéticos y cuidados.

—Kiku, tuviste una muy buena idea. _Casi _das con el verdadero truco—Dijo. Y, luego, comenzó a reír de aquella manera alegre y entusiasta tan característica suya.

.

Alfred había encerrado todos los errores ortográficos en un círculo. No las palabras, sólo los errores, y finalmente había comenzado a escribirlo todo junto en la esquina de un papel, con el bolígrafo de la secretaria del padre de Arthur.

—Una vez lo vi en una película—Explicó Alfred, muy orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras escribía con toda la claridad y rapidez que podía. —Miren, aquí…ya tenemos todo un número completo. ¿Lo ven? _**"5747"**_. Ahora…"Sáfense" es con z, ¿Verdad?

—Deja, mejor yo te ayudo en eso—Antonio, suspirando, se acercó para auxiliar al norteamericano con la ortografía, aunque con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—Nos has dado una buena sorpresa a todos. ¿Quién iría a decir que tú nos ibas a sacar de éste primer lío?

—Ya sabía que esa concentración era demasiado extraña en ti—Comentó Arthur, con la sonrisa divertida aún presente en sus labios.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡El mensaje secreto es "_**5747 East Street"**_! ¡Les dije que lo conseguiría! Hahaha~

—P-Pero… ¡Hay demasiadas "_East Street_" en Nueva York! ¿Cómo sabremos a dónde ir?

—Pues es obvio, Gilbert. _Mon chéri _Kiku vive del lado oeste de la ciudad, ¿No es así? Pues entonces sólo debemos ir en la dirección contraria y buscar ese número.

—En realidad, no es necesario buscar la dirección—Aseguró Kiku, sonriendo levemente—De cierta manera, es obvio. Todos los que vivimos por ese rumbo sabemos que ese número pertenece a ese gran edificio abandonado con el cual aún no deciden qué hacer.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Quién iba a decir que todo esto iba a ser tan fácil? Ahora sólo necesitamos vehículo. ¿Alguien tiene las llaves del auto de sus padres? —Andrei sonreía, de lo más inocente del mundo. Y todas, absolutamente _todas _las miradas se clavaron sobre él al instante.

Todos le vieron fijamente durante unos segundos, y Gilbert sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No somos idiotas, Andrei. Todos vimos cuando tu madre te entregó las llaves de su camioneta.

El rumano se llevó una mano al rostro, frustrado al saber que no podría salvarse de esa. Y el resto de los presentes comenzó a reír.

* * *

><p>— ¡Agh, William, suelta eso! Nos estamos asfixiando aquí adentro, <em>bloody hell. <em>¡Le voy a decir a mamá!

— ¿Por qué iría a temerle a mami, Liam? _Oh, please! _Créeme que a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que esa mujer es una dulzura comparada con nuestro padre. ¡Ustedes no lo saben porque no tienen la experiencia como para averiguarlo! Me importa una _shit _si Arianne se entera. Todos ustedes son unos mocosos.

William giró el volante bruscamente hacia la izquierda, logrando que todos sus pasajeros soltaran un grito espantado. Oliver, Liam y Brian habían quedado uno sobre el otro, como las leyes de la gravedad exigían, y él se limitaba a sonreír con el cigarrillo firmemente sostenido entre los dientes.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, _jerk! _¡Nos vas a matar!—Se quejó el segundo de los gemelos, Brian —al cuál sólo se le podía distinguir de su gemelo por un lunar en el cuello—. Oliver también soltó un gruñido para expresar su inconformidad, y se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración.

—Oh, _shut up. _Deja de ser una nena. La calle está muy despejada, no hay un sólo automóvil a la vista. —Espetó el pelirrojo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sosteniendo el volante con una sola mano, despreocupado.

En ese momento se encontraban recorriendo el parque de la _West Street_, rumbo al antro _Large Night _y, como el escocés había dicho, las calles estaban desiertas. Era obvio que ya todos estaban dentro de algún local, resguardándose del frío. O, en caso de los mayores, dentro de la disco.

Los tres hermanos observaban muy irritados al mayor de todos ceñudos y enfurruñados, y éste les ignoraba sin problema alguno. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras trataban de no ahogarse con el humo del cigarro de William, cuando de pronto Brian estampó el rostro contra la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Ah, ¡Miren eso! Parece que ahí hay un par de mocosos. Y… ¡Están a mitad de una pelea! ¡Oaaaah! ¡Ese de ahí es un muro! ¡Están a punto de agarrarse a golpes!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Brian, a un lado, quiero ver! —Liam se había trepado sobre Oliver para poder llegar hasta dónde su hermano gemelo, y ahora estaba batallando por obtener un buen lugar en la ventana desde dónde presenciar la batalla. Oliver, a pasar que se encontraba claramente irritado, tampoco había resistido la curiosidad y ahora se asomaba desde la gran ventana de atrás.

—Parece que están peleando por una chica… ¡No, son muchas chicas! ¡Sí, míralos! ¡Puedo ver a dos rubias! Y también hay una castaña por ahí atrás… ¡Espera, hay como tres rubias! Vaya, peleas de mocosos por unas chicas…esto se pondrá bueno.

Willam frunció el ceño y soltó un pequeño gruñido al notar lo infantiles que eran sus hermanos menores, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asomar por el espejo retrovisor, tratando de enfocar algo de lo que sucedía atrás.

Había varios niños. O más bien, jóvenes. Uno de ellos lucía alto y amenazador, y se encontraba frente a una chica de cabello rubio, ondulado y corto, al parecer protegiéndola. Justo a su lado se encontraba otro chico, un poco más bajo y delgado, de cabello tan rubio que casi podía ser blanco. Se encontraba frente a otra chica rubia que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien.

A unos pocos metros, se encontraban un chico musculoso y rubio y un chico con aspecto de cobarde. El primero se encontraba frente a una temblorosa jovencita castaña clara y el segundo; muy a su pesar de su apariencia, se encontraba frente a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, con una mirada fiera. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que las figuras amenazadoras frente a ellos no eran otros jóvenes. Eran adultos. Y había varios chicos más defendiendo a niñas tras ellos.

Por un minúsculo momento, su mirada volvió a los primeros jovencitos que había visto al principio. Ahora el chico más alto sostenía en alto una gran roca, amenazante, y el más bajo se encontraba doblado sobre su estómago. ¿Se había perdido de algo? Al parecer sí, pues parecía que el de cabello casi blanco ahora se encontraba herido. Y, sólo entonces, reparó en la joven que antes se ocultaba tras él y que ahora se encontraba siendo sostenida de manera violenta por uno de los adultos vestidos de negro, removiéndose desesperada y tratando de deshacerse del agarre. Trataba de alejar el brazo del mayor, que sostenía con firmeza y brusquedad un pañuelo contra su rostro.

Cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas; ojos verde esmeralda que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas de pánico y unas frágiles gafas de marco rojo luchando por no resbalar por su nariz, a duras penas.

—Oye…una de esas, ¿No creen que se parece mucho a…?

Oliver ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar, puesto que repentinamente William había girado bruscamente el volante, había apretado con fuerza el freno y ahora se encontraban derrapando por la calle, con las llantas chirriando en un desagradable sonido agudo. Como era de esperarse, los gemelos irlandeses quedaron uno sobre otro y Oliver incluso se golpeó contra el vidrio de la ventana, cayendo con brusquedad hacia adelante.

Escandalizados todos, las exclamaciones y protestas no se hicieron tardar en aparecer, junto con los insultos. Pero William, ignorando los gemidos y balbuceos de sus hermanos, simplemente abrió un compartimiento secreto —que nadie conocía— debajo de su asiento; con la misma brusquedad demostrada al frenar, y abrió de una patada la puerta del automóvil, sosteniendo ahora un arma en sus manos. Con una mirada fiera y cabreada.

—Es la estúpida de nuestra hermana menor. —Fue lo único que dijo, con la voz y los brazos temblándole de rabia. Y no hizo falta una sola palabra más para que los otros tres abrieran con igual violencia sus puertas y salieran también, con los puños fuertemente apretados. Un tanto desorientados, pero igual de furibundos que el mayor de todos—Es Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENSE! Muahahaha~ Hey, how're u? Espero que todos los lectores estén muy bien, y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! c: Verdaderamente lamento mucho la demora, es que ya comencé exámenes y-y eso, sin contar que ya casi salgo de vacaciones y que por eso me están empujando todos los proyectos de una sentada ;A; I'm really sorry! Pero ya pronto salgo de vacaciones, así que don't worry! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por comenzar a actualizar más rápido!<strong>

**No saben qué GHEIMENTE FELIZ! Fui al leer mis reviews. De verdad, me emocioné tanto y-y...asdfs, -inserte corazoncito ghei aquí que fanfiction no deja escribir- DE VERDAD, THANK YOU! Me inspiraron tanto y me hicieron tan feliz! Muchas gracias a Kurai Ikari, Lala-Chan [ISA!] y sobre todo a KillerQueen, que me dejó el review más largo y más lindo que he tenido en toda mi vida en fanfiction(?) ;u; Really, THANKS! Y también agradezco mucho a todas las que siguen mi historia y me ponen en favoritos! Y también a las lectoras que simplemente leen ésto, ocupando parte de su tiempo. Me hacen muy, MUY feliz! c: **

**Me gusta hacer a Escocia así, frío y cruel normalmente, pero sobreprotector cuando se meten con sus hermanos menores. Realmente, creo que es una personalidad que le queda muy bien, puesto que el nombre que elegí para él ["William"] significa "Protector decidido". Me emocioné demasiado x'DD**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo! De nuevo, repito mis agradecimientos por todos aquellos que leen ésto. ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Espero pasarme pronto con la actualización, see ya!**


	5. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad del ingenioso Himaruya Hidekaz. El único personaje que me pertenece es mi OC de México [Andrea Hernández]. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Todos titiritaban, no había uno sólo que pudiese con el frío intenso del lugar. La oscuridad no hacía nada para aliviar los nervios de los más alterados, y el silencio sepulcral era del todo inquietante para cualquiera. Las linternas que llevaban consigo apenas y servían para iluminar pequeños rincones del edificio, y algunos incluso tenían miedo de apuntar con ellas hacia el frente y encontrarse con un espectro o algo parecido.<p>

— ¿Están seguros de que ésta es la dirección correcta? —Inquirió Gilbert, tragando saliva y tratando de disimular su nerviosismo; apuntando al techo con su linterna.

—T-Totalmente, _dude. _El número es exactamente el mismo—Aseguró un aterrado Alfred, que soltaba gritos por cada pequeño movimiento que se encontraba en la penumbra. Incluso chilló cuando por accidente pisó a Arthur y éste comenzó a maldecirle; confundiéndolo con un espíritu vengativo que ahora le haría pagar por sus errores.

— _You bloody jerk, _¡Mira por dónde caminas!

— _Fuck, _¡El problema es que no puedo ver nada! —Protestó, inflando las mejillas tal cual infante y apuntando el rostro de Arthur directamente con la linterna, provocando que las pupilas de éste se dilataran dolorosamente.

— ¡Agh, IDIOTA! —Pronto, el inglés se había lanzado sobre el estadounidense para comenzar a ahorcarlo. A nadie le sorprendió eso, era cosa de día a día. Alfred comenzó a reír y a quejarse, y por un momento incluso pareció que esos dos habían olvidado su objetivo principal; gritándose mutuamente y provocando eco por todo el edificio.

Hizo falta la intervención de un estresado Andrei para que se separaran, y no antes de darles un buen zape en la cabeza a ambos. Arthur, indignado, le había dado un zape más a Alfred por aquella escenita le había obligado armar.

—Con ustedes dos podríamos despertar hasta a la bestia más sorda—Comentó un risueño Antonio, apuntando con curiosidad todos y cada uno de los rincones del lugar—Pues vaya que todo esto está verdaderamente abandonado, todo esto está lleno de telarañas y de polvo.

—Me pregunto si algún Señor Fantasma estará observándonos en éste momento—Un curioso Kiku apuntaba en todas direcciones con su linterna, con la esperanza de encontrarse algún ente o alma en pena, muy emocionado respecto al tema. —Oh, miren, creo que éste es el baño.

—K-Kiku, si estás haciendo lo que creo que vas a hacer…—Alfred observó, tembloroso, como el japonés abría con dificultad una puerta con la figura del baño de mujeres. Un chirrido escalofriante acompañó al movimiento por culpa de las oxidadas bisagras y una nube de polvo se levantó al instante. Kiku metió la cabeza al oscuro lugar, y apuntó con la linterna dentro.

—_Hanakosan asobou_—Canturreó el joven, metiéndose cada vez más al baño. Ésta vez Alfred no pudo contener un chillido de espanto, y tanto él como Antonio corrieron para sacarlo del baño a rastras, horrorizados.

— ¡Deja de jugar a esas cosas para meternos miedo, _fuck! __—_Se quejó el estadounidense, casi lloriqueando del susto.

—Hombre, ¿Qué no esa frase es de la historia de la Toire no Hanako o algo así? ¡Aún estoy traumado desde la noche en la que nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Arturo y contaste la historia! ¿Qué significaba? "Vamos a jugar". ¡Qué miedo! —Antonio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero se había llevado las manos dramáticamente al rostro.

—Ya dejen de lloriquear, idiotas. ¡Esas cosas no existen! A-Además, Kiku había dicho que era la historia de un instituto. ¡Y era en Japón! Kiku, ¿Por qué mierda tienes que recordarlo en éste momento? —Gilbert, al igual que todos los presentes, no era la excepción en cuanto a sentirse nervioso se trataba.

El japonés lucía avergonzado y arrepentido de haber asustado así a sus amigos, pero aún así permanecía con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas. Es sólo que hace tiempo que quería hacerlo y, cómo soy hombre, no puedo entrar al baño de chicas para comprobarlo. Así que pensé que esta sería una maravillosa oportunidad, ya que el edificio está abandonado y ya no sería una falta de respeto entrar a los baños de chicas. Aunque…tienen razón, Toire no Hanako-san sólo se aparece en los institutos.

— ¡Aaaah! Es la chica esa que asesinaron en los baños durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿No es así? Ya recuerdo todo. Esa noche nadie durmió, ¡Fue tan divertido! —Francis meneó las cejas, divertido, y comenzó a reír.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¿Recuerdan cuando Andrei trató de dormirse y le metimos hielo en el pijama? ¡Qué divertido fue eso!

—JA JA, Antonio, JA JA—El aludido río forzadamente y entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada asesina al español. — ¡Más risa dio el día en la playa cuando dejamos que los cangrejos te pellizcaran el trasero!

— ¡La playa! Oh, qué bueno estuvo el día en que Arthur no quiso que su Mami le pusiera bloqueador solar. ¡Parecía un camarón! Y ni qué decir de cua-…

— _**ENOUGH OF THIS, FUCK!**_

El silencio sepulcral volvió al instante, siguiendo al eco del frustrado grito de Alfred. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Arthur —quién se había estado preparando para responder hostilmente—, y observaban con el ceño muy fruncido al norteamericano.

—Oe, tranquilo hombre, no es para ta-

—Oh, ¡Sí que lo es! ¿No se están dando cuenta de lo idiotas que somos? —Todos le observaron fijamente, anonadados y desconcertados, sin terminar de entender nada. Los minutos de incómodo silencio siguientes hicieron recapacitar a unos pocos, y en sus expresiones comenzó a denotarse una palidez fantasmal. — Somos unos estúpidos. ¿Qué acaso ya olvidamos qué hacemos aquí?

De nuevo aquel silencio. Ahora todos habían clavado la mirada en el suelo, con el cuello muy rígido y los labios fuertemente apretados. Arthur se había cruzado de brazos y ahora se dedicaba a observar el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era verdad, se habían sumergido de pronto en tan buenos recuerdos que habían olvidado su motivo de estar ahí: Rescatar a aquellas que habían compartido muchos de eses momentos con ellos.

Alfred estaba a punto de agregar algo más, tenso y estresado como pocas veces lo habían visto los demás, justo cuando un ruido ensordecedor cortó a secas el sepulcral silencio para dar paso al pánico. El disparo recorrió los oídos e hizo estremecer a cada uno de los jóvenes presentes; cuya reacción fue muy similar a la de un gato esponjándose al principio, asustados.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. La mirada intimidada pronto se afiló, y los audaces movimientos comenzaron a hacerse aparecer. Los más sagaces comenzaron a retroceder, apuntando con sus linternas en todas direcciones y llamándose mutuamente para juntar sus espaldas y formar un círculo de protección. Los más analíticos apagaron las suyas y las lanzaron contra la pared, lejos de ellos, para crear una distracción sonora. Y todos tuvieron al instante un mismo razonamiento.

—Ellos ya saben que estamos aquí. —Dijo Alfred, en nombre de todas las mentes que en ese preciso instante se habían convertido en un solo equipo. Él, Andrei, Arthur, Kiku y Gilbert habían sido los sagaces. Los analíticos habían sido Francis y Antonio, que también habían comenzado a hacer ruido con los pies por los pasillos cercanos, y luego volvieron caminando lo más suave posible.

—Tenemos que movernos. Pero, ¿A dónde? —Francis se llevó una mano al mentón, ceñudo, y todos comenzaron a pensar.

—Sonó lejos. Por lo menos, no estaba en éste piso. ¿Subimos uno? —Andrei de pronto reparó en algo que los demás no: Arthur estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la mejilla pegada a su polvorienta superficie. Algunos se preocuparon al principio, pero luego notaron que respiraba y que no tenía ninguna herida. —Arthur. Puedes demostrarnos tu amor al suelo piso otro día, ¡Ahora debemos movernos!

— _Bloody hell, _¡No tiene sentido movernos si nunca llegaremos a dónde deberíamos! ¡Hay movimiento en el sótano! —Explicó el británico, exasperado, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, tosiendo y estornudando—Escuché voces debajo de nosotros. Están en el sótano.

— ¡Imposible! —Antes que nadie, Kiku había tomado la palabra. Lucía desconcertado y serio, y todos le miraron de manera inquisitiva. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza—Verás, ya me he asomado por las ventanas de éste edificio durante el día por curiosidad. De vez en cuando puedo encontrar algún animal asustado o hambriento dentro, y lo acojo en mi casa durante unos días. He entrado también, pero en mi vida he visto una sola escalera de descenso. Y estamos en el primer piso.

— ¡Entraste a éste lugar tú solo! —Exclamó Francis, horrorizado— ¿Estás loco o qué? No termino de entenderlos a ustedes los japoneses.

— Les estoy diciendo que escuché voces debajo. Y parecían estar riéndose de nosotros, _bloody hell_—Insistió, Arthur, reacio a seguir otra idea que no fuese la suya. —Estoy seguro de que están bajo nosotros. Además, utilizar las escaleras es peligroso. Éste edificio está tan viejo que podrían ceder en cualquier momento.

Alfred gruñó por lo bajo mientras los demás comenzaban a quejarse acerca de que "No podían esperar a encontrar una manera de bajar" y comenzó a observar fijamente a su alrededor. _Touché, _dio con la solución rápidamente. Con ayuda de su linterna, se acercó a una de las paredes del lugar y comenzó a forcejear con ella.

—Alfred…_what the hell are you doing? __—_Inquirió Arthur, muy ceñudo, mientras se acercaba a él. En ese mismo instante se escuchó el ruido metálico de un objeto al caer al suelo, y todos se sobresaltaron. Arthur abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendido—El ducto de ventilación, ¡Por supuesto!

—Es bastante grande...y nadie de aquí está tan gordo. Así que todos deberíamos de poder pasar—Alfred metió la cabeza al pequeño cubo, y comenzó a toser al instante antes de volver a sacarla—Síganme en silencio. No me importa cuánto polvo hay dentro, nadie debe de estornudar o le patearemos fuera antes de que lleguen a matarnos.

.

.

El ducto de ventilación era más amplio que el de cualquier lugar actual, evidentemente, pero aún así resultaba ajustado y asfixiante para los adolescentes. En más de una ocasión a alguien le cayó algún animal encima, a algunos les mordió varias veces una misma rata y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban cubiertos de varias ronchas. Arthur había comenzado a estornudar junto con Kiku, despertando su minúscula alergia por los ácaros, y poco a poco una salida se había convertido en algo indispensable. Todos estaban cubiertos de polvo, y la respiración se les dificultaba cada vez más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —Francis, que iba detrás de Arthur, le deba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para calmar su tos asfixiante. La regla de los estornudos se había roto desde que habían avanzado más de diez metros dentro del ducto y ya era imposible patear a alguien fuera, así que Kiku y Arthur se habían dedicado a hacerlo durante los últimos cinco minutos.

—Llevamos… ¿¡Qué? ¿Es una broma? ¡Quince minutos! ¡Pero si ha sido una eternidad! —Se quejó Antonio, viendo incrédulo la pantalla de su reloj digital.

—Tranquilos. Ya siento una corriente de aire, parece que en cualquier momento llega-…

Alfred se interrumpió a sí mismo ahogando un grito cuando el suelo se le acabó y la mitad de su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire. Comenzó a bracear en un intento por subir de nuevo, y lo logró con ayuda de Arthur. Observó horrorizado el hueco en la tubería, y notó que bajo ellos había una habitación.

—Son como dos metros y medio de altura…—Murmuró, tragando saliva. Arthur, detrás de él, se dedicaba a respirar agitadamente y con dificultad. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se acomodó mejor con la esperanza de poder caer de pie. —Bien…soy el más alto de aquí, ¿No?

No quiso esperar a que le respondieran. Simplemente se dejó caer y ahogó un gemido del dolor al caer de pie. Una vez que tocó el suelo, se dejó caer hacia atrás de sentón y comenzó a quejarse en voz baja. No se había fracturado nada, por suerte, pero las articulaciones de sus tobillos lo estaban matando.

—I-Idiota…hazte a un lado—Le ordenó Arthur, a duras penas, mientras sacaba la cabeza para tomar una gran bocanada de oxígeno y continuaba tosiendo. Alfred tenía otro plan: Levantarse para ayudar a los demás a caer y no lastimarse. Pero le estaba costando tanto a él mismo recuperarse de la caída que decidió que por lo menos Arthur tendría que intentarlo sólo. Así que rodó hacia un extremo de la habitación, jadeando, y esperó a que el inglés bajara.

Para su sorpresa, a él pareció dolerle menos. Sí, también se dobló sobre las rodillas y se dejó caer de sentón mientras tosía compulsivamente para sacar todo aquel polvo de sus pulmones, pero su expresión de dolor había sido mucho más leve comparada con la que él había sentido. El siguiente en bajar fue Francis, seguido por otro asfixiado Kiku. También bajaron los otros tres, ninguno con una reacción muy diferente a la suya.

Maldijo por lo bajo y decidió que tal vez, sólo tal vez, comenzaría una pequeña dieta. Arthur y Kiku comenzaban a respirar con normalidad una vez más y todos se estaban quejando de las mordidas y picaduras que tenían. Algunos aseguraban con dramatismo que les había picado una araña gigante, y otros que hasta un alacrán, pero la verdad era que pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de ellos presentó ninguna clase de síntomas alarmantes.

—Pero me dueleee~—Se quejaba Antonio, observando lo hinchada que estaba parte de su mano, con un puchero en los labios. De igual manera gimoteaban Francis y Alfred, quiénes al parecer habían sido picados por la misma araña. Los demás también se sobaban las respectivas áreas afectadas, pero no se quejaban ni armaban un alboroto cómo los demás. Después de haberse recuperado de la caída y de haberse cerciorado de que nadie tenía una picadura grave, los jóvenes se levantaron y se decidieron a continuar su camino, algunos más tambaleantes que todos.

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza les surgió al notar que a ambos extremos de la habitación habían dos pasillos.

—_Rahat__—_Maldijo Andrei, soltando un gruñido y observando ambos pasillos con frustración. — ¿Y ahora cuál seguimos?

Todos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué responder. Alfred estuvo a punto de hablar cuando apareció la respuesta a sus problemas: Un grito que provenía del pasillo derecho. Nadie tuvo que decir nada, no hizo falta. Al instante todos salieron disparados en dirección a ese lugar, puesto que conocían bastante bien esa voz.

—Emma—Murmuró Antonio, que era quién había tomado la delantera. Nadie pudo siquiera pronunciar una palabra más mientras corrían, demasiado agitados y preocupados cómo para hacerlo. Algo muy malo debía de estar pasando para que una de las niñas estuviese gritando.

Era un pasillo muy largo y casi interminable, pero por suerte no hubo ningún contratiempo durante el trayecto. Las pisadas de todos los jóvenes resonaban y hacían eco por las paredes de manera irresponsable y un tanto estúpida, pero ellos simplemente no tenían tiempo de preocuparse en ese momento por eso.

— ¡VEO A STEPHANIE! —Exclamó Alfred de pronto, y aceleraron aún más el paso. Poco a poco comenzaron a gritar más nombres, conforme reconocían a las figuras borrosas del final. El júbilo era casi palpable en la atmósfera.

—También puedo ver a Andrea. ¡Y a Adrienne! _Mon Dieu, _¡Ya estamos llegando, no se preocupen!

— ¿En dónde está Elizabeta? Oh, no. No puedo verla ahí...—La voz de Andrei se había vuelto angustiada de nuevo, pero aún así no disminuyó la velocidad en ningún momento.

— Creo que encontramos en dónde las esconden. ¡No hay nadie vigilándolas! ¡Qué suerte tenemos! —Gilbert incluso se tomó la libertad de soltar una carcajada, alegre y un tanto arrogante, mientras jugaba a las carreras con Antonio. Completamente desatendido de la situación, convencido de que acababan de ganar aquel juego.

— ¡Cuidado! —El grito de Kiku los sobresaltó a todos. De golpe, dejaron de correr y Andrei incluso derrapó al final. Arthur y Antonio tuvieron que tomarle de un pie y un brazo para evitar que se cayera por el enorme hueco que acababa de aparecer debajo de ellos, que hacía que el suelo se acabara. Entre ambos lograron subirlo al lado firme de nuevo y soltaron un gran suspiro.

—Gracias—Agradeció, jadeando, mientras se incorporaba con cuidado y se sacudía la ropa. El corazón de todos latía rápidamente, y al instante comenzaron a buscar una manera de pasar al otro lado; sin tener tiempo de alzar la mirada para ver a sus amigas ni un solo segundo.

—Habrá que saltar—Sentenció Alfred. Los que se hacían llamar "Bad Friends Trío" fueron los primeros, ya que eran los que más experiencia tenían en el arte de huir cuando hay problemas y por tanto los que mejor saltaban. Ninguno tuvo inconveniente alguno en llegar al otro lado, y luego comenzaron a ayudar a los demás a pasar. Alfred saltó con la misma facilidad que ellos, al igual que Arthur. Andrei tuvo un poco de dificultad, pero logró hacerlo, y por último Kiku casi resbala. Por suerte Francis lo sujetó lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo caer.

Apenas estuvieron todos del otro lado, comenzaron a correr de nuevo. Con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Ya estaban cerca de las chicas, que les devolvían una mirada de pánico desde dónde se encontraban; y estaban seguros de que nada les impediría llegar hasta ellas. Se dedicaban a tranquilizarlas con palabras mientras corrían, y ellas simplemente negaban desesperadas con la cabeza. Estaban amarradas de brazos y piernas, y un gran pañuelo cubría con brusquedad su boca, impidiéndoles hablar. Emma y Stephanie eran las dos que se encontraban más a la vista, y ambas se retorcían desesperadas en su lugar, con lágrimas amenazando a deslizarse de sus ojos.

— ¡No se asusten! ¡Todo está bien! Oh, Emma, qué bueno que estés bien…oh, no. ¿Te hirieron? Esos imbéciles malnacidos, _gilipollas_… ¡Les haré pagar, lo prometo! —Antonio recién estaba entrando a la pequeña y claustrofóbica habitación, que apenas y estaba iluminada, con una expresión de suma preocupación. Emma tenía un moretón en la frente que comenzaba a adquirir un tono morado, y negaba rotundamente con la cabeza. Estaba de espaldas con Stephanie, que se removía de igual manera. El resto del grupo comenzó a entrar poco a poco, corriendo, y todos fueron a socorrer a las niñas presentes.

Todos menos Arthur, que se detuvo a pocos metros de entrar y abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendido. Stephanie alzaba los brazos desesperadamente—amarrados de forma en que sus manos formaban una cruz— en un intento por llamar su atención. Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de entender, pero cuando logró captar lo que quería decirle era demasiado tarde.

La trampa ya había sido activada. La celda automática se había cerrado, encerrando a todos menos Arthur dentro de la pequeña habitación. Los insultos comenzaron a hacerse aparecer, al igual que los chillidos de las niñas a las cuáles ya habían logrado quitarles el pañuelo de la boca. Y Arthur no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar, puesto que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del hombre tras él y se desplomó en el suelo en el acto.

.

.

La señora Kirkland se desplomó en brazos de su esposo al ver a William entrar a la estación de policías con Alice en brazos. Ni qué decir del ataque de pánico que todos los padres comenzaron a tener al no hallar a sus hijos por ninguna parte. La señora Van Anghel —la madre de Andrei— incluso se desmayó al no encontrar su camioneta en dónde la había dejado estacionada.

Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que los gemelos irlandeses y Oliver también aparecieran en el lugar, seguidos de varios chicos de la misma generación de las chicas desaparecidas. Lo gemelos llevaban a otras dos jóvenes en brazos también —A las cuales los padres reconocieron como Felicia, hija de los Vargas, y Lily, acogida en casa de los Zwingli— y tras ellos venían varios jóvenes más. Los primeros en asomar fueron los hijos de los Braginsky, Iván y Aleksandr. El primero sujetaba con firmeza al segundo por el costado, y venía con una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro. Aleksandr simplemente permanecía con la mirada desviada, y una expresión neutral en el rostro.

Los siguientes en llegar también fueron todos reconocibles. En aquél grupo social, todos se conocían mutuamente. Un preocupado Ludwig caminó apresurado y se acercó al instante a la durmiente Felicia, protestándole a Brian porque no le había permitido cargarla él mismo. El hijo mayor de los Vargas, Lovino —hermano gemelo de Felicia— también hizo su entrada. Aunque con más lentitud y tomado firmemente de la mano por la hermana de Antonio, Isabel, quién no dejaba de halagarle y agradecerle.

—Lovi, ¡Fuiste tan valiente! Eres mi héroe—Le agradecía, con una dulce sonrisa, mientras el otro mantenía la mirada desviada y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Emilly, la hija menor de los Jones, no tardó nada en entrar a la habitación también. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la agitación y la emoción. Parecía ser la que más energía tenía, puesto que corrió enseguida al encuentro de Alice e hizo un leve puchero con los labios al notar que aún no había despertado, decepcionada. Después de ella entraron Berwald y Tina, ambos nórdicos. El primero hijo de los Oxenisterna, la segunda hija de los Väinämöinen. Y por último entraron Manuel, de los Gónzales, y Martín, hijo de los Hernández.

Los cuchicheos estaban presentes en todo momento. Tanto los padres cómo los niños se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, y nadie sabía ni por dónde empezar. A las jóvenes inconscientes las dejaron recostadas en los sofás y luego los mayores se reunieron en torno a los menores para mirarles de maneta interrogativa. Los de mayor autoridad ahí, el General Jones y el Oficial Kirkland, fueron los que impusieron silencio con su llegada.

— ¿Están heridas, William? —Fue lo primero que preguntó el Policía, con el ceño muy fruncido y la mirada fija en su hijo mayor. Éste negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, igual de ceñudo que su padre.

— Esos idiotas las durmieron con cloroformo. Pero no están heridas, no tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo, sólo tienen algunos rasguños. De cualquier manera recomendaría que las examinaran, y también a los mocosos ésos.. —El pelirrojo mantuvo durante unos segundos la mirada fija en su hermana menor, quién comenzaba a removerse en el sofá y a dar indicios de recuperar la consciencia. — No sé por qué demonios ninguno llamó a la policía. Como si hubiesen podido solos con aquellos imbéciles.

—Está bien, haremos que un médico los revise. Tenemos un botiquín de primeros auxilios, así que estaremos bien sin una ambulancia. —El General Jones recién apareció por la puerta del despacho, con una mirada que espantaría a cualquiera. Se notaba a simple vista que se encontraba más que sólo furioso, con una pequeña vena latente resaltada en la sien.

— _DADDY! __—_Chilló Emilly en cuanto vio a su padre salir por aquella puerta. Enseguida corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. —_A bad guys tried to kidnap me! __But don't worry, because I'm a Heroine and I didn't put so easy it to them!_

—Emilly, Emilly. También me alegra verte, pero ahora no puedo atenderte. —Se limitó a contestar el mayor, apartando con la mayor suavidad a su hija y sin apartar su mirada ceñuda del Oficial Kirkland. Ésta se mostró ligeramente decepcionada e hizo un pequeño puchero, bajando la mirada. —Y también sabes que debes de llamarme a mí o a los policías cuando hay un problema antes de enfrentarlo. Eres una niña, no lo olvides.

—_I'm sorry, Daddy__—_Se disculpó la jovencita, acomodándose el cabello con una mano y suspirando. Luego volteó a ver en todas direcciones y se llevó las manos a la cintura al encontrarse con la mirada de Iván. — Hey, _dude! _Es cierto. Yo no necesitaba que me protegieras. ¡Podía yo sola con ellos!

—_Da?_ Emilly, no creo que sea buen momento para discutir eso. En éste momento creo que tu padre tiene otros inconvenientes. ¿No es así, General Jones? —El joven permanecía con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro, observando a su alrededor con curiosidad y deteniéndose finalmente en dónde se encontraba el padre de Alfred. Le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento y ensanchó su sonrisa, para luego voltear a ver a su hermano menor. —Aleksandr. Ve a que te revisen ahora.

El norteamericano permaneció con la misma mirada fiera, e incluso frunció un poco más el ceño. Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y luego se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia dónde se encontraba William hablando con su padre.

— ¡Yo no necesito que me revisen! Estoy bien. Debo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender a Anya—Protestó con enfado el menor, mirándole con el ceño muy fruncido. El semblante de Iván no se alteró en lo absoluto, él simplemente se limitó a arrastrar al bielorruso hasta otro sofá y tumbarlo ahí. —¡Que estoy bien!

—Tienen que revisar que no te haya hecho daño en el estómago o en algún órgano. Además, tú sabes que Anya es mucho mayor y no puedes andar con ella por más que quieras. Esa chica está cursando la universidad—Repuso el ruso, ladeando la cabeza de manera infantil—Además, me parece que hoy mostraste interés por Alice. Así que lo correcto es que te preocupes por ella, _Da?_ No trates de fingir demencia, Aleksandr.

El menor de los Braginsky desvió la mirada en el preciso instante en que su hermano mayor mencionó el nombre de Alice, y frunció mucho el ceño. Finalmente, soltó un gruñido y se recostó en el sofá, pasándose un brazo sobre los ojos para evitarse cualquier contacto visual.

—Uno de esos imbéciles tenía ésta nota guardada en los bolsillos. —El escocés sacó un papel bastante doblado y maltratado de uno de sus bolsillos, y se lo entregó a su padre. El General Jones se acercó para leerlo también, y los ceños de ambos adultos se fueron endureciendo cada vez más.

—Mensaje secreto. Las fallas ortográficas forman una palabra—Dijo al instante el Oficial Kirkland, mientras que el General asentía con la cabeza.

— "_5747 East Street" What the fuck is that? _Es estúpidamente sencillo, no puedo entender por qué demonios utilizó ese có…—Jones se interrumpió de golpe, y por primera vez en toda la noche su rostro demostró un pequeño ápice de sorpresa, que resultaba escalofriante en su expresión severa. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle de la ira, y al instante destruyó el papel con sus propias manos. Sólo entonces volteó a ver a Kirkland, hecho una furia. — ¿Qué demonios sucede con tu maldito hijo, Kirkland? ¿EN QUÉ PENSABAN ESOS MOCOSOS IDIOTAS?

El tono de voz tan lleno de rabia del General hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran, y tan sólo el Oficial fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, evidentemente igual de enfadado que él.

—Yo no tengo la costumbre de revisar a mis hijos, Jones, a diferencia de tí. Pensé que Arthur sería lo suficientemente responsable e inteligente como para atreverse a mentirme tan descaradamente. Es evidente que el idiota de tu hijo ha resultado una pésima influencia para él.

La tensión entre ambos adultos era casi palpable. Arianne y Ashley veían a sus respectivos esposos horrorizadas, y parecía que en cualquier momento podrían desvanecerse de lo pálidas que estaban. De por sí se encontraban bastante angustiadas por la desaparición de sus hijos y por el reciente ataque. Una habitual pelea entre sus esposos no ayudaría en nada a hacer ligero el ambiente.

— ¡Ya basta, Frederick! _Sweetheart, _por favor, no es hora de pelear con James. Tienes que admitir que Alfred no es la persona más racional del universo, y que tiene mucha facilidad para convencer a sus amigos de hacer lo que él quiera—Se apresuró a intervenir Ashley, acercándose a su marido y sosteniendo con suavidad del hombro a Arianne, quién parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. La inglesa tuvo que hacer varios ejercicios de respiración, pero finalmente logró tranquilizarse y logró ponerse igual de firme que su amiga.

—Y tú, James, tienes que admitir que Arthur se ha estado comportando de una manera inaceptablemente rebelde. No me pide permisos, llega tarde a casa, ¡Me grita! Oh, James, tú sabes que Arthur es demasiado orgulloso como para obedecer todo lo que Alfred le dice. —La señora Kirkland se llevó una mano al pecho, abatida, y observó a su esposo a los ojos, angustiada—Y eso no tiene demasiada importancia ahora mismo. Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a nuestros hijos, ¿No es así?

— _GET AWAY FROM ME! _—El grito horrorizado de Alice los desconcertó a todos al principio, y las miradas se clavaron en ella al instante. La jovencita se había sentado de golpe y aferraba con fuerza el suéter entre sus manos, acurrucándose en él en busca de calor, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. La rubia se dio cuenta en el acto de que no se encontraba siendo amenazada por ningún rufián, y que acababa de armar un pequeño número en aquella habitación. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en ese preciso instante, y se pasó torpemente las manos por debajo de las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Felicia comenzó a despertarse también poco a poco, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe, igual de asustada que Alice. Pero ella no pudo gritar, sino que solamente comenzó a temblar y sollozar por lo bajo en su lugar, abrazándose a sí misma y soltando un par de sus tic verbales en el proceso, algo parecido a "Ve~". Dado a que había cerrado con fuerza los ojos, ella tardó un poco más en percatarse de que ya no estaba en peligro. Fueron las caricias de Ludwig lo único que lograron tranquilizarla, y una radiante sonrisa apareció en sus labios en el instante en que se sintió protegida y se vio rodeada de tantas caras conocidas.

—_Ciao a tutti! _¿No es una noche muy bonita sin esos hombres aterradores? ¡Aunque siempre me sentí segura, porque Ludwig me protegía! —La italiana norteña rió levemente y se abrazó al aludido, quién dio un pequeño respingo y se sonrojó levemente. Después de tartamudear un poco, le correspondió al abrazo.

William se había deslizado sutilmente hasta dónde se encontraba Alice, muy ceñudo y con una sonrisa ladina y burlona en los labios. La joven se esforzaba al máximo por esquivar la mirada de su hermano mayor, pero sólo lograba enfurruñarse cada vez más y más al sentir que su orgullo era atacado con la mirada del escocés. Finalmente, se volteó a verlo, tratando de mantener la calma. Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a acumulársele en los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres, grandísimo idiota? —Inquirió, arisca, pero la voz se le fue quebrando al final. William rió levemente, divertido, y Alice se mordió el labio inferior para contener un sollozo. Arianne y James observan a su hijo mayor desaprobatoriamente, aunque eso pareció no hacer efecto alguno en él.

—Deja de llorar, Alice. Eres una bebé —Le reprochó, dándole un suave zape en la cabeza a la inglesa. Ésta frunció los labios y se cruzó firmemente de brazos sobre el pecho, mostrándose reacia a dirigirle palabra alguna a William. Éste deshizo su sonrisa, y frunció el ceño. — ¿De verdad piensas comportarte de manera tan inmadura? —Comenzó a acercarse a Alice de manera un tanto amenazadora, y ésta le gruñó.

— ¡Tú eres el inmaduro! N-No necesitaba ayuda, _bloody hell, _¡Hubiese podido sola! Además…—Soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada, completamente enfurruñada, pero sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por William. Éste hizo ademán de alejarse de ella con brusquedad, probablemente para pegarle con otro zape, pero antes arqueó una ceja y alzó el mentón de su hermana.

—No seas estúpida, nada consigues de intentar hacerte la valiente, Alice.

La joven casi dio un respingo al sentir el beso que su hermano mayor le dejaba en la frente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con intensidad, y un par de lagrimillas por la pena aparecieron de nuevo en su rostro. Ocultó el rostro en el respaldo del sofá, completamente avergonzada, y William soltó una risa burlona.

— ¡No estoy llorando! ¡S-Se me metió algo al ojo, las señoritas no lloran! —Se quejó Alice al escuchar la risa, y alzó un poco la mirada tan sólo para mirar con reproche al mayor, antes de lanzarle con poca dulzura un cojín del sofá. — ¡Idiota, deja de reír! ¡Fue tu culpa! T-Tú… ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña, no necesito de tus intentos de consuelo!

—Ya cállate, mocosa. —Le respondió a secas el mayor, devolviéndole el cojín con una sonrisa ladina. La chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y soltó un gruñido, negando con la cabeza.

—Aunque en éste momento tenemos situaciones más importantes que atender…Alice, sabes que debes llamarme a mí o a la estación de policía en situaciones así. —Le riñó su padre, observándole con evidente desaprobación en la mirada. La niña no se destapó los ojos, sino que soltó un bufido más. James suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. —Pero bueno. Por lo menos tu falta no fue tan grave como la de Arthur, tienes suerte.

Alice alzó la mirada, desconcertada, en el preciso momento en el que mencionaron el nombre de su hermano gemelo. Recorrió el lugar en busca de él, pero lo único que consiguió fue encontrarse con la mirada fija de Aleksandr. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante, y abandonó la tarea de buscar a Arthur para poder desviar la mirada.

—No podemos perder tiempo. Está claro que esos mocosos ineptos cayeron de la manera más imbécil posible en esa trampa, y tenemos que ir a buscarlos antes de que la situación empeore. —Frederick soltó un gruñido y maldijo tan sólo de recordar el comportamiento de su hijo. Apretó con fuerza los puños y volteó a ver a James, muy ceñudo. —Tendré una seria plática con Alfred acerca de esto. Claramente, lo haré arrepentirse. Estoy seguro de que tú no dejarás a tu hijo irse sin inconvenientes, ¿Verdad?

El oficial se llevó una mano al rostro y se masajeó las sienes, suspirando estresado y frustrado.

—Evidentemente no lo dejaré hacerlo. Creo que bastante suaves hemos estado siendo Arianne y yo con él como para permitir tal comportamiento por su parte. —Frunció el ceño también, y volteó a ver a su esposa. —Me aseguraré de enseñarle y recordarle sus lecciones. Estoy seguro de que no lo olvidará, así que vete sin cuidado, Frederick.

Una sonrisa ladina y satisfecha se dibujó en las facciones del General, antes de dar paso a la seriedad. Los jóvenes presentes se veían unos a otros, sin comprender nada. Pero se ahorraron las dudas.

— Entonces, ¿Qué harán ahora? —Inquirió la madre de Elizabeta, que muy poco había hablado desde que la habían citado para hablar de aquel tema tan serio acerca de su hija.

Ambos hombres, Jones y Kirkland, se dirigieron una pensativa mirada antes de contestar.

—Buscaremos refuerzos y sitiaremos el edificio abandonado que corresponde a la dirección.

* * *

><p><strong>LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ASDFGASDGAS. Es que llegó navidad, y como mi casa fue el Host nos pusieron a mí y a mis hermanos a limpiarla toda &amp; stuff y también vinieron los exámenes y las fiestas y el regreso a clases y-y...;u; I'm SO SORRY! Espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo, y que les sirva de compesación por lo mucho que tardé. Le agradezco a todas esas divinas personitas que pusieron la historia en favoritos y que dejaron review, me hacen muy feliz! También agradezco a las que leen ésta historia y se toman un ratito de su tiempo para hacerlo c: Me alegra que les agrade la idea de algo Hetero en éste fandom! <strong>**Agradezco especialmente a Lala y a mi queridísima sister por haber dejado review c:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, pronto espero pasarme con los demás. Creo que éste fanfic constará de unos Seis o Siete capitulos, así que ya está por terminar c: See ya!**


End file.
